Fighting for Robin
by Chantel Lynn
Summary: Robin Scorpio is escaping a life of abuse and finds Patrick Drake the first person fighting for her. The last six chapters are up and the story is finished. Look for fallow ups after the new year. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Fight For Robin

Author: Chantel

Summery: Robin Scorpio was once beautiful, amazing and brilliant. But when Alex King walked into her life it forever changed. After years of Abuse Robin knew she had to get away. Seeing the change, she takes it and it leads her to a new life and love. Patrick Drake is first person to fight for Robin leads her to her heart and family.

Character: Robin Scorpio, Patrick Drake, and others from the show as I see them. Look for many of the residents of Port Charles to drop in.

Disclaimer: I own none and don't wish too

A/N: This story is a bit violent, deals with real life issues and maybe sensitive to some readers so use your better judgment before going on. Thanks Chantel 


	2. Chapter 2

Fighting for Robin chapter 1

It was a dark and stormy night in the small town of Port Charles. Robin sat by the window in her apartment looking at the rain spatter against the window. She didn't here him coming. But felt his fist as it connected with her jaw. "You stupid women. I told you I wanted dinner done when I got out of the shower"  
"It's on the stove." Robin said holding her jaw where he hit her. He walked away and entered the kitchen. He grabbed the plate and sat at the table. "Don't just sit there women. Get me a beer." He demanded. Robin jumped from the spot where she sat and ran to the kitchen. "In a glass with ice." he bellowed. Robin grabbed a glass and filled it with ice. She then grabbed the two pills from her pocket and slipped then into the glass and filled the glass with the beer. Making sure the pills were dissolved she walked back out and set it on the table. He took it and drank all of it. He sat eating and Robin walked over to the window. "Why the hell do you keep looking out that damn window. You are never going to see anything out there"  
"I just like to look." Robin said. "You are stupid you know that. Those people out there would eat you up and spit you out in one instant." "What is the harm in looking out the window"  
"You stupid girl. Daydreaming when your chores need to be done." "I am finished." Robin said turning to face him. "Just get away from that damn window before I make you." Robin lowered her head and walked away. She sat on the couch and listened to him eat. "Deal with these dishes then come up to bed." He demanded.  
Robin watched him walk away and then dealt with the dishes. Robin made sure all was clean then climbed the stairs. She willed herself to move because she knew if she took to long then he would do what she hated. She reached the door and he pulled it open. "Hurry up. I need to get to sleep." Robin enter the room and was thrown on the bed. He ripped the clothes from her body and forced himself on her. He always chocked her towards the end and has he was going he fell to the side. Scared and relieved Robin got up and wrapped her clothes back around her. She check ed that he was still breathing and then left the room. She ran to her room, changed her clothes and grabbed her bags. She ran to the front door and ran out. She had no clue where she was going but she had to keep running. She knew the city from above so she ran along the docks. Out of breath but feeling the need to still run Robin ran right into him. Both fell to the ground.

"Sorry." Robin said standing and grabbing her things. 'I am so sorry. Please don't hit me. I promise it will never happen again"  
Patrick was worried with her words. "It's ok. I am not going to hit you. Please look at me." Patrick said. Robin looked up. Patrick saw the bruises all over her face and neck.  
"OMG, what happened?" Patrick asked.  
"Umm, he hit me and chocked me. Please, if he finds me, he will kill me and I don't want that." Robin said.  
"No one is going to hurt you." Patrick said. "I am Dr. Patrick Drake." "I am Dr, Robin Scorpio." Robin said. "Please, I have to go"  
"Come with me. I will keep you safe." Not knowing why she felt so comfortable with him Robin took the hand he was offering and they walked away out of the ran. They reached his apartment and went inside. "I live in penthouse four." Patrick said. "Ok.' Robin said. They enter the elevator and went up to the fifth floor. They walked off and down a small hall way to his door. He unlocked it and allowed her to enter. He turned the light on so she could see. Robin walked over to the window and sat down. Feeling it was ok Patrick came in and put his keys down. He made sure to lock the door incase they were fallowed. "Robin there is a code for the door. It is 713 ok." Patrick said entering it and hearing the three beeps. "Ok." Robin said, Patrick moved over and sat across from her. "I loved to sit and look out the window. But he hates it." "Can you tell me his name?" "Alex King." "Ok, there is a way to stop Alex from hurting you"  
"The police wont believe me." Robin said. "I have heard of you." Patrick said. "Your research is well known"  
"That was before he came into my life"  
"Robin, when was the last time you were out in the world." "If has been to many years." Robin said. "But I knew I couldn't stay there another minute. I knew I had to run." "Well you are safe here." Patrick said touching her hand. Robin pulled away. "I am sorry." Patrick said. "No it's ok. I just think my hand is sprained." "Can I look? I can wrapped it for you"  
Robin held her hand out and he looked at it. "Well it might be broke." Patrick said. "You should let me take you to GH and x-ray it." "Ok." Robin said. "Before we go. They will want to check you over. Make sure you are fine"  
Robin had tears pouring down her face. "Patrick, they can't." Robin said. "Please if they do he will find out and come after me?" "How did you get away tonight"  
"I slipped him some pills. He will wake in a few hours and be really, really mad." "Well, then we will hurry." Patrick said. "Will they want to do a rape kit?" "Do you need one"  
"Yes." Robin said shaking her head. "Ok, umm let's get going." "Before we go, promise me that you will stay with me"  
"I am not going anywhere. I am fighting for you Robin."

Robin smiled and they left for GH.

Please review and tell me what you think. chantel


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thank you all for the nice feed back.

They got in Patrick car and headed out. "You know I have never had anyone fight for me." Robin said looking at her palms.  
"Really?" Patrick asked.  
"Yes, I was alone all my life. I was taken from my family years ago and lost. I don't know what love is"  
"That is sad." Patrick said. "Now I have never been in love, but my parents loved me"  
"I don't know who my parents are." Robin said. "I am so sorry." Patrick said. "Maybe after we get Alex put away we can look for them"  
"Really?" Robin asked looking up and smiling. "Yeah." Patrick said thinking she should always shine like this.  
"Patrick I would love that more then anything in the world, but I am already intruding in your life"  
"I am going to tell you a secret. I don't really have a life. I work and I go home. There isn't much living." "Really. But you are so good looking." "Thanks, but after my mom dies I cut myself off from the world. I threw myself into my work and became the best I could be in my field." "What field is that?" "I am a neurosurgeon." Patrick said. "That is a good field. I am a pathologist." Robin said.

They arrived at GH and went inside. Epiphany Johnson was working the nurse's station.  
"I thought I told you to go home?" Epiphany stated seeing him.  
Robin moved to the side.  
"Oh, I didn't see you there." "That's ok." Robin said. "Epiphany Robin needs an x-ray of her hand and needs a complete look over. Will you call Bobbie and Monica to assist her." Patrick said. "Sure right away." Epiphany said picking up the phone. "This is a 911." Patrick said. Epiphany nodded and paged Monica and Bobbie. The two ladies appeared a few moments later. "You paged us." Monica asked.  
"I did." Patrick said.  
"How can we help." Bobbie asked.  
"This is Robin Scorpio. She needs some help, but we can't talk out here." Patrick said. "Exam room five is open." Epiphany said. "Thanks." Patrick said and he walked to room five with the three ladies. He soon had them all filled in and Robin's testing and exams got under way. The rape exam was finished and Robin's hand was wrapped. "Ok, do you want me to call Mac?" Monica asked.  
"Yeah." Patrick said. "Who is Mac?" Robin asked.  
"He is the Commissioner of Police." Monica said. "Ok.' Robin said. "But hurry, I don't have much longer." Monica left and walked out of the room. Mac arrived a few minutes later. "I am here about a rape victim." Mac said at the nurse's station. Bobbie came up. "Mac I'll walk you back." "Ok." Mac said and went with her. "Her name is Robin Scorpio." Bobbie said. "Wait, Robin"  
"Yes, she looks just like her mom." Bobbie said. Mac walked inside. Patrick made Robin laugh. "OMG." Mac said. "Robin"  
"Do I know you?" Robin asked.  
"No, but I know you." Mac said coming in. "My name is Mac Scorpio. I am your uncle." "What?" Robin and Patrick said.  
"There is a lot to talk about." Mac said. "I don't have that much time." Robin said. "Alex is going to wake soon and he will come after me." "Who is Alex?" Mac asked. "The man who did this to me." Robin said. "God, he raped you?" "Yes." Robin said. She looked over at the clock. "They should be wearing off soon. Please Patrick can we go." "Yeah, Mac can come over in the morning to answer and ask any questions"  
"Yeah, not a problem." Mac said. "I will need a statement too." "Ok, tomorrow." Robin said getting nerves. "I will put an apb out on this Alex. All I need is a last name." Mac said. "Alex King. 2425 SW Catdem, suite 7." Robin said. Patrick took Robin home and Mac went after King.

"Robin, do you want me to show you to the guest room?" Patrick asked.  
"Sure." Robin said moving from the window.  
They walked up the stairs. Patrick walked her into the room. "It isn't much"  
"It is more then I have ever had. In one day I meet the first person to fight for me, a way to fight against Alex and an uncle. I don't need a lot." "Well, you deserve a lot." Patrick said turning down the bed. "I am in the room across the hall so if you need anything please yell and I will be right over." "Patrick, thank you for doing all this. Thank you for giving me a place to stay. Not to many people would take someone like me in." "Someone like what?" Patrick asked.  
"Patrick I have been away from the real world for years. I don't know half of the things I see on TV. I have spent years as a slave for some sick man"  
"Robin you were a victim. You didn't have anyone fighting for you so you didn't fight for yourself. But that is over. I am here and as for the things on TV if you don't know ask and I will be more then happy to answer them." "Really?" "Yes, so why don't you change and I will go get you a snack and something to drink." "Ok." Robin smiled and grabbed her bag. "Can I take a shower?" "Yeah, everything you need is in there. A spare bathrobe is hanging on the door." "Thanks." Robin said and walked into the bathroom. Patrick left to get Robin some food and drink. Robin enjoyed the first shower where someone wasn't watching her. After she was relaxed she got and wrapped the warm bathrobe around her and went back into the bedroom. Patrick was coming back in with a tray of food and some water. "Did you have a nice shower"  
"Yes." Robin said sitting on the bed. Patrick set the tray down and they sat eating and talking. Patrick told her about his childhood and Robin told her about hers.  
"I grew up in this small town Oregon." "The west coast." Patrick said. "Yeah, but I always felt drawn here. Like Prot Charles was my home." "I know what you mean. I grew up in Road Island, but when my mom died, I came here. My dad worked at GH before I was born. My mom loved to come here for this small theater group that preformed here." Robin yawned and stretched out. "I will go and let you sleep." Patrick said. "Ok, thank you." Robin said. Patrick helped Robin into bed and she fell right to sleep. Patrick picked up they tray and left turning off the light leaving the door ajar so the hall light could come in. 


	4. Chapter 4

The clock read two am and Robin couldn't sleep. She was scared, her dreams held the nightmare she once lived in. Feeling as if the walls were closing in on her she got up from her bed and walked out into the hall. She saw Patrick's door open and walked inside. He was asleep on the bed. Robin sat on the foot of his bed careful not to wake him and watched him as he slept. Sleep finally came back over her and she feel asleep where she sat.

Patrick woke a little after eight and went to move his feet but found something heavy on them. He looked down and saw Robin asleep. Slowly he untangled his legs and got up. Seeing how tired she still looked he let her sleep while he dressed and went out to make breakfast. Robin woke and saw that he was gone.

"Oh no, I fell asleep." Robin said getting up. "That you did." Patrick said from the door.  
Robin looked over horror stuck. "I am not mad." Patrick said walking in and sitting on his bed. "I was a bit surprised, but I understand"  
"It's silly. I am a grown women and I can't manage on my own." "Robin you have been locked away with a monster for years. Needing some help isn't bed. Besides I like you so I want to help"  
"I should get dressed." Robin said standing up. "Yes you should. Your Uncle and Aunt will be here soon." Patrick said. "Ok, I need to shower." "I got everything I thought you might need and it is in your bathroom. Plus some clothes" "Thank you." Robin said walking out of the room. "Breakfast will be ready when you are done." Patrick said. "Ok." Robin said. She walked into her room and Patrick walked back to the kitchen to finish breakfast. Robin showered and changed into one of the outfits Patrick brought her. It was blue and had some flower prints on them. She could smell breakfast and her stomach started to growl. She walked down the hall and into the kitchen. "I see you are nice and clean." "Yes and thank you." "You are welcome. Why Don't you take a seat and we will eat." She sat and Patrick brought food over. He poured them some Orange Juice and they sat eating and talking. "So, what are you looking forward to most with Alex out of your life"  
"Everything. I want to run in the grass at the park bear foot. I want to go to the beach and swim and tan"  
"Sounds like fun." Patrick said watching her. "I want to see about getting back into work. I loved being a doctor. I had such big dreams when I was working. Plus I have this family and I want to get to know them and…" "And what?" "And you. You are the first person to believe in me and I want to find a way to repay you for all you have done for me." "Robin, like I said. I like helping you. All you have to do for me is reclaim your life and I will be there to help anyway I can." Patrick said holding her hand. Their eyes locked for a moment, but the sound of the bell brought them back to where they were.  
"I'll get it." Robin said standing up and moving to the door. She looked into the peep hole and saw Mac and a blonde lady. She punched in the code and opened the door. "Hi." Robin said. "Hi Robin. How you feeling this morning?" Mac asked.  
"Ok, why don't you two come in. Patrick is putting breakfast away." Robin said. "Oh, this is my wife Felecia Scorpio." Mac said. "Nice to meet you." Robin said. Patrick appeared and led them into the living room. Can I get you some coffee?" Patrick asked. "That would be great." Mac said. Patrick went to get coffee and Robin sat down with Mac and Felecia. "You look amazing." Felecia said. "Thanks." Robin said. "Are we going to talk about last night or that I am your niece?" "Both, what would you like to talk about first?" Mac asked. Patrick came back in with a tray of coffee and some doughnuts. "Umm, why don't we get the bad stuff over first." Robin said. Patrick sat beside her and she took his hand. "Ok, I need to take your statement and then you'll have to come down to the station and sign it." "Did you catch Alex?" Patrick asked.  
"Yes, he is in lock up. The DA Alexis Davis holding him." Mac answered. "That's good, the longer he is away the more time Robin has to rebuild he life." Patrick said. "You are right." Felecia said. "Ok, Robin why don't you tell me your story." Mac said.  
Robin started and filled them in on everything. A few hours later they were all filled in on how Robin met Alex and how her life got out of her control. "Ok, it's one now. Why Don't I order some lunch for all of us." Patrick suggested.  
"Sounds good." Robin said. "What do we want?" Felecia asked.  
"I would love some Chinese. I used to eat it all the time." Robin said. "Well, then Chinese it is." Mac said. Patrick put in a call to the Lung Foes and it arrived twenty minutes later. Robin had ordered a ton. She got plates so everyone could have some if they wanted. "So can you tell me why I didn't grow up with my family?" Robin asked as they sat around Patrick's table.  
"Yeah, your mom is Anna Devane and your father is Robert Scorpio. They are spies. I know it's hard to believe, but it is true. When you were born they were with you all the time. Then a mission came up when you were about one and they left you in the care of Jacob Trent. Turns out Trent worked for the bad guys and kidnapped you and hid you away. Your parents have been looking for you for years and they haven't stopped. I have their number. I wanted to call, but Felecia thought it might be good if you do." "I would like to. Can I do it now"  
"Sure." Patrick said handing her his cell phone. Mac gave her the number and she punched it in. Two rings and a sweet voice came in. "Hello." Anna said.  
"Hello, my name is Robin Scorpio. I am looking for Anna and Robert." "Is this a joke?" Anna said. "Who gave you this number"  
"My Uncle Mac." Robin said. She handed Mac the phone. "Anna, it's Mac. I am sitting her with Robin. Yes she is your Robin. Yes, Anna she is safe. No Anna she isn't going anywhere. Ok, see you two tomorrow." Mac hung up and handed Patrick his cell. "They are catching a flight from London and will be here in a few days." "Ok." Robin said. "What are they like"  
"They are great." Felecia said. "I brought some pictures so you can look at them." She pulled out a few photo albums. Robin looked through them and Mac and Felecia told who was in each one. "So you have two daughters"  
"Yes." Mac said. "Maxie and Georgie. They are in collage now"  
"Wow." Robin said. "And Bobbie from the hospital is like an Aunt"  
"Yes, she is married to Dr. Tony Jones." "So this town that I have always felt drawn to is full of my family"  
"Yes." Patrick said. Robin giggled. "Can I keep this tonight to look at?" Robin asked about the photo album full of pictures of her parents.  
"I made that with the girls last night for you to keep." Felecia said. "Thank you." Robin said hugging her. "I will get the report typed up and you will need to come down tomorrow and sign it." Mac said. "Ok, umm what time are my parents getting in"  
"Two in the afternoon. If you like we can meet at Kelly's." Mac said. "Kelly's?" Robin asked.  
"It's a dinner by the docks." Patrick said. "Ok." Robin said. "What time"  
"Let's meet there at three." "Ok." Robin said. Mac and Felecia left and Robin sat back down by the window. Patrick cleaned up and came out and saw her looking out the window.  
"Hey, I have an idea." Patrick said squatting next to her.  
"What"  
"Why Don't we go out. Instead of looking you can be in it." Patrick said extending a hand. "Ok." Robin smiled. Patrick pulled her up and they headed out. A/N I know I didn't tell you how Robin and Alex met, I am saving it so please bear with me. Chantel 


	5. Chapter 5

It was a short walk to the park from Patrick's building. They walked so Robin could see the world. They reached the park and Robin ran through the grass bare foot. Patrick sat on the bench watching as Robin ran through the grass. "Patrick you should join me." Robin said. "No, I know what the grass feels like." "When was the last time you were carefree and ran through the grass. A simple thing like this means the world to me"  
"Ok, ok I will join you." Patrick said taking off his shoes. He walked into the grass and she took his hand and made him run with her. They were laughing and giggling as people watched them run. Exhausted and wanting to eat now they put there shoes on and headed to Kelly's. "Isn't this where we are meeting my Uncle Mac, Aunt Felicia and my parents?" "Yep, I thought we would have dinner here so you know could get a feel for the place and maybe it might help to know the exits so if you need some air." "Thank you." "Ok, come on let's sit and here's a menu." They sat and looked over the menus. "Patrick." A man said coming up. "Oh, hi Mike. Mike this is Robin Scorpio, Robin this is Mike Corbin he runs Kelly's." "Hi." Robin said shaking his hand. "Nice to meet you. So what can I get for you"  
"I'll have a cheeseburger platter and a strawberry milk shake." Patrick said. "I will have the same but with a chocolate milk shake." Robin said. "Ok,." Mike said. "It will be about twenty minutes, but I will bring your milk shakes right over." "Thanks." Robin and Patrick said and Mike left. "So are you excited to meet your parents?" "I am more nervous. What are they going to think of me"  
"They are going to be so happy to have you back in their arms that their going to think you are the best women in the world"  
"But what about after they learn about Alex." "Robin, your parents are going to learn that and stand behind you and they will be proud of you for standing up and fighting"  
"Really?" "Yes." Patrick said. Mike came back over with their milk shakes.  
"So what next on your list of things to do?" Patrick asked. "I have no clue. I think I just need to meet my family and then take it from there." "Sounds good." Patrick said. "Maybe you will go back into medicine." "I would love to. I love it." "Well I could talk with Alan Quartermaine and see about you volunteering at GH and we can figure out what it is going to take to get you back to being a doctor." "Ok." Robin said. "That sounds great." Mike brought there food over and they sat eating and talking. Soon all the food was gone and they decided to head home. "I am so tired." Robin said. "Well why don't you go up to bed." "I am not ready for bed." Robin said walking over to the window. She sat down and looked out. "You know being out there was so amazing. I got to do things I haven't done since I was a little girl." Patrick moved over and sat across from her. "Did you have fun?" Patrick asked.  
"Yes." Robin said turning her head to face him. "Well then that is what matters. You are taking your life back." "I owe that to you. You gave me the chance to have my life." Robin reached out and took his hand. "Because of you I am finding my life." "Well, I am happy to help." Patrick said smiling. "I don't know how I will ever thank you for all you are doing for me. I never had someone believe in me or fight for me, but you are doing that." "Thanking me is easy. Claim your life and never let anyone ever put you down." "I wont." Robin said. "Never again." Patrick leaned in and kissed her. "I am sorry," Patrick said. "No, it's fine." Robin said. "No one has ever kissed me like that." Robin leaned in and kissed him. 


	6. Chapter 6

Patrick held Robin as they sat and looked out the window. The stars seemed to shine bright for them. "You should get some sleep, you have a big day tomorrow." Patrick said. "I know, I am just scared of the nightmares I have." Robin said pulling the blanket closer around them. "Did you have nightmares last night when you came into my room"  
"That is why I came in." "No, I mean after you came in and fell asleep." "No, I slept peacefully. I knew you were there and I was safe." "Well then you can come sleep in my bed." "I don't want to take your space." Robin said turning to look at him. "Robin, I want you to be safe and if you are with me then you can feel safe and get some sleep, because tomorrow is going to be a big day." "If your sure." Robin said. "Yes, come on let's go to bed." She went to her room and changed and then walked down and saw Patrick sitting on his bed. She moved over and sat next to him. "Patrick I don't know if this is a good idea." Robin said. "Look, to make it more comfortable I will sleep on top of the covers and you can sleep under." "Are you sure?" "Yes, now come on crawl in and get some sleep." Robin did as she was told and soon fell asleep. Patrick watched her for awhile and was soon asleep too.

The clock read 2:00 am when she woke covered in sweat and screaming. "No, no get away from me. I don't want to go with you. Patrick help." Robin called out. Patrick's eyes flew open and he turned the light on. "Robin, Robin." Patrick said Robin shot up and jumped off the bed. "No, I was good." Robin said. "Robin's it's Patrick." Robin looked around for a minute and her heart settled. "Sorry, I hurt you." "You didn't." Patrick said. "Are you ok." "I was having a nightmare." "I know. Do you want to talk about it"  
"No, I want to forget them." Robin said walking over to the window. "Ok, I'll go get you some water." Patrick got up and left the room. Robin sat back down on the bed and broke down into sobs. Patrick returned and saw her there. He sat the glass down and walked over and sat next to her. She leaned into him and he held her close. "Why me?" Robin said softly.  
"What you what?" "Why did he chose me? Why did he take what was so valuable to me?" "I don't know." Patrick said moving her hair to look in her eyes. "I don't know why anyone would want to hurt you." "He not only hurt me. He took from me what no one has the right to. When we kissed earlier I felt so alive, like this is what someone should feel when someone kisses you." "Robin, that is what you should feel. No one has the right to take what you don't want to give." Patrick sighed. "Maybe kissing you was wrong. You are going through a lot and I don't want to hurt you." "No." Robin said standing up and facing him. "My first real kiss. Patrick I loved it. I felt like a real women and I would never want you to think other wise"  
Robin guided Patrick's head up with her hands. "You have given me so much and I couldn't ask for more. My nightmares will go away and I know Ai am safe here with you." "I know." Patrick said covering her hands with his. "I always want you to feel this safe. How about we got back to sleep"  
"Only if you hold me"  
"I can do that." Patrick said. They climbed back into bed and she placed her head on his chest and he wrapped his arm around her and they fell back asleep.

It was about nine when Robin woke up. She and Patrick were still wrapped in each other's arms. Robin smiled and looked up. Patrick was looking at her. "How long have you been stuck like this?" Robin asked.  
"Not long. Besides you looked so peaceful." Robin moved and sat up. "That was some great sleep." Robin said stretching. "Well, I am glad." Patrick said. "Why Don't you go hop in the shower and I will make breakfast." "Why don't you let me cook and you shower. I make a mean omelet." Robin said. "Ok, if you are up to it. I don't mind cooking." "Patrick, I understand that you don't want to make me feel like I am being forced to do some of the things Alex made me do, but I love to cook. I am really, really cook at it." Robin said. "Well if you must." Patrick said "I must, besides I showered about three hours ago when I could sleep." Robin said. "Why didn't you wake me?" "You need to sleep. I showered and it help me fall back asleep"  
"Well, then I will go shower" Patrick said leaning in and kissing her. "Good morning." Patrick said rest his forehead on her.  
"Good morning." Robin replied. "This is a great way to begin the day." Patrick said. "Go, shower and come down and breakfast will be ready." Robin said. She jumped out of bed and walked to the door. She turned and smiled at him before walking out the door. She found everything she was going to need and set about cooking.

Patrick showered and dressed and came down to find Robin dressed in a blue outfit with her hair up while she was cooking away. "need any help?" Patrick asked.  
"Nope, I am almost done." Robin said shutting off the burner. "How about you set the table"  
"Ok." Patrick said and went about it. Robin brought food out on platters and Patrick grabbed juice and they sat eating. "So, you ready to meet your mom and dad." "Yea, I was thinking about it last night and I know I can handle anything that comes my way as long as you are with me." "Well, I am not going anywhere. Alan said he would like to meet with you to see how he can help you become a doctor again." "He wants to help me?" Robin said. "Yes, he is fighting for you too." Patrick said. Robin smile widen and Payttick knew her life was going to be good. They finished eating and cleaned up. "So what do you want to do today?" Patrick asked.  
"Don't you have work?" Robin asked sitting on the couch. "Noope, I have been due some vacation time and well I am taking it. Besides my dad can handle anything that comes up." "Ok." Robin said. "Mac said I need to go down to the police station and sign my statement. Can we get that over with and then maybe go walk along the water." "Yeah, the beach sounds fun." Patrick said. Robin smiled and they headed out. 


	7. Chapter 7

They arrived at the police station and Robin froze. Sitting in a chair by a desk was Alex. "Robin what's wrong?" Patrick asked.  
"It's him." Robin said softly. Mac saw Robin and Patrick standing there. "Lucky get him out of here." Mac ordered, but it was to late. Alex had looked over and saw Robin. "If it isn't my bitch." Alex said smugly. "DO NOT SPEAK TO HER LIKE THAT." Patrick yelled. "Is this the sissy boy you got to save you. You are worthless." Alex spit at her. "The only worthless person in this room is you." Robin said clearly. "You hurt me for years. Kept me from my life, my family and what it was really like to have someone care for you. Patrick cares for me. He is fighting for me and he wont ever stop. You are going to get locked up." "Please, my lawyers are the best." Alex said. "I will be out of this place and looking for you soon enough." He was licking his lips. "We have a lot to check up on. And you know I am the best you've ever had." "STOP IT!" Mac yelled. "You will not speak to my niece like that." Alex's eyes went wide. "Your niece?" "Yes, my niece and her parents are on there way here as we speak." Mac said pulling Alex to his feet. "So unless you want to find your cell bobby trapped I would shut up now." "I will get out and she'll be mine again." Alex said. "I own her and I always will." "Get him the hell out of here." Mac ordered and Lucky took him away. Robin stood frozen with Patrick at her side. "Robin." Mac said softly. "Are you all right?" "He can't get out. If he does he'll kill me." Robin said. "He isn't going anywhere. A judge denied him bail and the DA has a solid case. He is going to be locked up." Robin turned into Patrick and held him tight. "It's ok." Patrick said. "I'm here." Robin calmed down and Mac walked them back to his office. They sat and Mac pulled out her statement. "Robin I need you to read this and sign on the bottom. Patrick I have your side of the statement here so if you will do the same"  
They each took their statements and read them over. Robin finished and signed her. Patrick fallowed a few minutes later. "Ok, I will pass these on to the DA. Alexis Davis will be in contact with you two in the next few days and she will tell you what is going to happen next." "Ok, are we done?" Robin asked wanting to leave the police station. "Yes." Mac said. "Are you ok"  
"I have to leave here. I know Alex is locked away but knowing he is in the same place as I am makes me scared." Robin said. "Ok, well you two can go and I will see you at Kelly's at two." "Ok." Patrick said. They left and made it outside. Robin was shaking so Patrick pulled her into a hug. "You're ok." Patrick said. "I know, it's just Alex will never let me go. Will I ever be free?" "You are free now and as long as I am around you will stay free." Patrick said. "Come on let's put a smile on your face again. I believe the beach is what we had planned." "Ok." Robin smiled and they got in his car and headed to the beach. It was a nice days so there were some people here and there running and playing. They found a quite spot on the beach where they unpacked their things and sat down. "It's so nice here." Robin said. "The water is amazing." Patrick said taking his shirt off. The sudden look of panic on Robin's face made him worry.  
"What's wrong?" "It's been so long since I have been swimming what if I don't remember how?" "Well I'll teach you." Patrick said. "Besides I can hold you in the water and you can just forget your trouble and float along." Robin smiled and stood up. She took off her blue outfit to reveal a white bikini she had on. Patrick got down to his swimming trunks and they walked towards the water. It hit their feet first and Robin stopped. "I'm ok. Just let my body get used to it." Robin said when Patrick looked back. "Just run in. Your body will love it faster." Patrick said taking off and jumping in the water. Robin giggled as he resurfaced. "Come on." Patrick said. Robin smiled and took off and jumped into the water. She went under and popped right back up. Patrick giggled as she lifted the wet hair from her face. "That was cold and fun all at once." Robin said. "But it works right. You're used to the water right?" Patrick said.  
"Yeah." Robin said. "So do you want to try swimming or just relaxing?" "Relaxing sounds great." Robin said. "Well they relaxing it is." Patrick said swimming over to her. "Come here, I'll here hold you and you can float on your back." Robin laid down and Patrick held her head up and she floated along letting the water wash over her. After a while Robin turned and hugged Patrick. "Are you done relaxing?" "I Haven't felt this relaxed in a long time." Robin said. "It's all because I am with you." "Well, I am glad." The waved started coming a little faster and Robin fell into Patrick. Their bodies intertwined as the waves moved them around. Patrick pulled Robin to her and she wrapped her legs around him. He leaned in and kissed her. The waves settle and Patrick help Robin up on him. Patrick moved his lips placing small kisses along her jaw line and down her neck. Robin let her hands roam all over his back and up into his hair. Patrick pulled back and looked her in the eyes.  
"We can stop." Patrick said. "I don't want you to feel over whelmed or pressured into something"  
"I don't feel pressured and I not over whelmed but I am scared. No one has ever made me feel like this. All these feelings I feel make me want to run, but I know this is what I want." "We wont do anything you aren't ready for. I care about you a lot Robin. I know we just met but you mean so much to me already and I never want to hurt you." "I want this." Robin said running her hand down his face. "I want to let these feelings I have free." Patrick smiled and leaned Robin back in the water. She floated back and he ran his hands up and down her sides. Robin took his hands and pulled him up and kissed him deeply. Before anything could happen they heard a loud whistle. "We have to get out of the water." Patrick said. "That is a shark warning.' They made there way out and looked back to see if they could see anything. "Most of the times we don't see anything, but sometimes we get a glance." Patrick said holding Robin in front of him as they looked. "Patrick there is a boy out there." Robin said pointing to the small child. "Michael, Michael." A man was calling. "Oh God." Patrick said and ran into the water to reach the boy. Robin looked and saw the Sharks fin about two hundred feet away.  
"Michael." the man called again. Robin moved over to the man. "Is that him in the water?" Robin asked.  
The man turned a saw a boy trying to stay about the water, a man swimming towards him and a shark inching closer. "Oh God." the man yelled. "Michael"  
"Patrick will get to him." Robin said. They watched as Patrick got Michael and swam in with the shark inching closer by the second. When they were close enough Robin and the man helped Patrick bring the boy in. "He's not breathing." Robin said. "Begin CPR." Patrick said and he and Robin began CPR while the man called 911. Life guards were finally making there way over as Michael spit the water up and started breathing. "Ok, Don't move him." the first life guard said.  
"What is his name?" Patrick asked. "Michael." Robin said. "Michael can you here me. I am Robin Scorpio you are going to be ok but we need you to lay still." "Ok." Michael said weakly. An ambulance arrived and took Michael with his father and little sister and brother away. Patrick gave the life guard his and Robin's information and they headed back to the blanket. "That was amazing." Robin said. "I had to do it. By the times those airhead life guards made it that shark would've got Michael." Patrick said. "That was the bravest thing I have ever seen." "You spotted him." Patrick said. "I swam out there, but you saved his life. I am glad you remember your CPR"  
"Me too." Robin said smiling. "I hope Michael is ok." "I'll call later and see how he is doing. But we have to get going. We have to get to Kelly's in an hour." "Ok." Robin said. "But can we stop by GH and see him. I would feel better seeing him." "We can do that." Patrick said. They packed up and headed out. They reached Kelly's and Robin put her pants on and left the shirt unbuttoned to stay cool. Patrick put his jeans and shirt on. They put their flip-flops on and headed to the front. Robin pulled her hair up in a ponytail and they went in.

A/N: I am under the weather so next chapter might be awhile. Reead and Reveiw. chantel 


	8. Chapter 8

Sitting at a table was Mac, Felicia a man she knew was her dad and a women she knew as her mother. Robin smiled and took Patrick's hand. They walked over. "Sorry we're late." Robin said. "That's alright?" Mac said. "You look like you were at the beach." "We were." Patrick said. "We tried to hurry and tried not to break any laws getting here." "Sounds good." Mac said. "Robin these are your parents." Robin smiled and moved forward. Anna hugged Robin close and Robert hugged them. "You look so beautiful." Anna said pulling back and taking Robin's face in her hands. "Thanks." Robin said. "She looks like your mom." Robert said. "She has your eyes." Anna said. Tears were falling as the reunion went on. They ordered food and sat talking. "So I was born here in Port Charles?" Robin asked.  
"Yep, right on Felicia table?" Anna said. "I know, I still can't sit at it without flashing back to that night"  
"Can I ask how I was taken or kidnapped or left?" Robin asked.  
"Ask anything?" Robert said. "The man Jacob Trent what happened to him?" "He is dead." Anna said. "He fell off a cliff taking the secret of where you were with him." "Mac said you left me with him. Why?" "Well at the time many bad people were trying to do very bad things and it could hurt a lot of people. We thought Trent would keep you safe. We were only gone two days. You were two months at the time. When we got back we found the place a mess and set out looking for you. We traced Trent to Arizona and then he moved south. We soon realized you weren't with him but we had to find him to find you. When we found him he died before we could get anything. We traced him back to the place he first was but there was no sign of you." Robert said. "Robin, luv I never want you to think a day went by that we didn't search for you"  
"I know." Robin said. "Can you tell us about your childhood?" Anna asked. "I didn't have much of one. I grew up in foster care and I was bounced around a lot. I kept my heads in the books and out of trouble. I study hard and got good grades. I was really smart and finished school early I then went to med school and became a doctor." "You're a doctor?" Anna said smiling. "I was"  
"She will be again." Patrick said. "Everyone at GH has offered to help Robin become a doctor again. "That is wonderful." Robert said. "My daughter a doctor." "No." Patrick said. "Your daughter is the best researcher doctor around." Robin blushed and smiled. "So did you have any friends growing up?" "No." Robin said. "I was alone a lot. I think that's why when Alex came into my life I let him have so much power over me." "Luv you are not to blame." Robert said. "This Alex is a monster and he is going away for a long time." "I know." Robin said. "Patrick has helped me see that. He has given me back so much of my life"  
"I am happy to help you." Patrick said. "I know." Robin said. "Looks like you are in good hands." Anna said. "The best." Mac said. "Patrick what time are visiting hours over?" Robin asked "At eight." Patrick said. "Why don't I call and see how Michael is doing?" "Ok." Robin said and Patrick walked away to use his cell.  
"What is going on?" Mac asked.  
"A boy named Michael almost drowned at the beach. Patrick swam out to get him and nearly raced a shark back to shore." Robin said. "She spotted him." Patrick said coming back. "Michael is doing fine. They are keeping him over night for observation and his father is asking about us and would like to meet us." "Well then you should go." Anna said. "It has been a long day and I am afraid jet lag is catching up with us and I am sure the girls are wondering where their parents are." "I bet." Felicia said. "How about you, me, Felicia and the girls all have lunch tomorrow?" Anna said. "I would like that." Robin said. "What time?" "How about one here at Kelly's." Felicia said. "Ok." Robin said. She hugged them all good bye and left with Patrick.

They arrived at GH and went in. "Patrick can we get Michael a stuffed toy from the gift shop?" "Sure." Patrick said leading her to the gift shop. She found a bull dog with a Baseball cap on. They paid and went up to the floor Michael was on. "About time you came in. Mr. Corinthos, Michael's father is asking about you." Epiphany said. "Sorry, we were having dinner with Robin's parents." Patrick said. "What room is he in?" "216." Epiphany said. "Thanks." Robin said and they headed off down the hall. They reached the door, knocked and stepped inside. Sonny looked over and stood up. "Hello." Sonny said. "You must be Dr. Patrick Drake and Robin Scorpio"  
"Yes." Patrick said shaking his hand and Robin fallowed. "We brought Michael and stuff toy." Robin said. "Cool." Michael said from the bed. Robin walked over and handed it to him. "Thank you." Michael said. "For the stuffed animal and for saving me in the water." "You're welcome." Robin said. "I hope you get better soon"  
"I can't thank the both of you enough for saving my son." Sonny said. "We were happy to help." Robin said. "Well, we should go. You need to sleep." Patrick said. "Patrick is right." Robin said. "Get well Michael." Robin said. "I will." Michael said hugging her. Michael laid down, holding his new stuffed toy close and closed his eyes. Sonny walked Robin and Patrick out. "I just want to say thank you again." "No more thanks are needed." Patrick said. "We are happy your son is going to be ok." "Still, you did a selfless and dangerous thing. There was a shark in the water." "I know, but I took a oath to save, besides the airheads they call lifeguards would've been to late and Michael wouldn't have a chance." Patrick said. "Well anytime you need anything you let me know." Sonny said. "I have contacts everywhere." "Thank you, just see that Michael gets well soon." Robin said. Right then the little girl they saw earlier came running up. "Daddy, daddy." she yelled and he picked her up. "Robin, Patrick this is my daughter Kristina. Kristina this is Robin and Patrick." "They saved Michael." Kristina said. "Yes they did." Sonny said. "Thank you for saving my brother." Kristina said leaning over and hugging Robin and Patrick. "You're welcome." Robin said. Alexis came up.  
"Alexis, this is Robin Scorpio and Patrick Drake." Sonny said. "They saved Michael." "Nice to meet you." Alexis said. "Thank you for saving my son." "You're Michael's mom?" Robin asked.  
"Well step mom." Alexis said. "Kristina and Morgan are mine and Sonny." "Well we'll let you get in to Michael." Robin said. "It was nice to meet you." "You too." Alexis said and they went inside.

Robin and Patrick looked in the window and saw them smiling and headed out to go home. 


	9. Chapter 9

WARENING: SMUT ALERT

Robin and Patrick made there way back home. "What a day." Robin said kicking over her sandals and sitting on the couch. "I know." Patrick said going into the kitchen and returning with to Cokes. "I can't believe I met my parents. For year I thought they just gave me up and didn't care, but now I know they have been looking for me for years." "More people fighting for you." Patrick said. "Patrick all of this is because of you." "No, Robin you found the strength and courage that night to slip him those pills and then run." "I know, but you were on the pier that night. You didn't know me but you helped me. You gave me a place to stay, people to care about me and you have shown me so much this day alone." "I want to show you so much more." Patrick said. "But when you are ready." "I know." Robin said. "I think I will go take a shower." "Ok, save me some hot water." Patrick said. "Why don't you join me?" Robin said extending a hand. "Are you sure?" "Yes." Robin said pulling Patrick up. They walked to the bath room. Robin turned the shower on and then shed her clothes. She stepped into the shower. Patrick shed his clothes and got in behind her. Robin was wet from head to toe. She turned around and faced him. He moved his hand up and tilted her face up so he could look in her eyes. "You look beautiful." Patrick said. Robin smiled and ran her hand up his arm. He leaned down and kissed her softly. "We can stop." Patrick said before they went any further.  
"No, I want this, but I want you to know I have never been with anyone except Alex. I don't even know if…" "It's ok. We will go slow and anytime you want to stop we will and I wont be mad." "Patrick, do you want to be with me"  
"Yes, I want to make love to you." Patrick said. "I want that to." She pulled him down into a kiss. "How about we get cleaned up first and then we will go back into the bed room"  
"Wash my back?" "Love too." Patrick got some soap and a rag and started to wash her as she did the same. Soon he turned her into the water and ran the rag over her body. Soon the rag dropped to the floor and now it was his hand running over her wet flesh. His hands worked her breast, hardening each nipple. Robin moaned as odd sensations moved around her body. Patrick hands ran lower sending even more. One hand dipped lower and ran across her wet curls. "Patrick?" Robin said. "Do you want me to stop?" Patrick asked in her ear. "No." Robin said. "I want more." Patrick continued to trail kisses down her neck as he hand moved back down this time running across her hot center. He felt her breathe in and lean her head back on his chest. Taking that this was a good sign he ran his hands over her again and found her opening to him. He slowly ran his fingers across her pink folds this time allowing two fingers to enter. She moaned and pulled away afraid he hurt her. "No, it's ok." Robin said. "Let's move to the bed." Patrick said. They finished cleaning off and got out of the shower. Patrick shut it off and got out fallowing her. She wrapped a towel around him and he did the same. She took his hand and fallowed led him into the bedroom. They reached the bed and she turned to face him .  
"I know once we do this there is no going back. If you don't want to be with me we can stop." "Robin, I should be asking you that. I don't want to let you go. I want to be with you." Robin responded by undoing the towel that hung around her chest and pulling his that set around his waist. "Make love to me Patrick." Patrick leaned down and lifted Robin placing her on the bed. He laid next to her capturing her lips with his. His hand slid over her body pulling her close to him. He kissed her down the line of her jaw and then her neck. He moved lower and ran his tongue over her nipple before taking it into his mouth. Robin felt her heart beating faster and the sensations were running wild in her body. He did the same to the other and she arched up. Patrick smiled against her skin and moved back up to her lips. That kiss was slow and full of passion. Patrick moved on top of her and settled between his legs. Robin movements settled for a moment and Patrick worried. "Are you ok?" Patrick asked.  
"I'm fine Robin" said. "I am just taking this all this in." "Ok." Patrick said moving back to kiss her neck. Before they could go any further there was a load bang downstairs and Patrick jumped off Robin. She gathered the sheets around her and Patrick put some pants on. "Call 911." Patrick said and moved towards the door. Robin did as she was told and Patrick quickly shut the door and locked it setting the alarm. The banging got closer as Robin got on with the operator. 


	10. Chapter 10

WARNING: Extremely violent so beware before you go on to read.

Patrick didn't know what happened next. One minute he was getting ready to make love to Robin and the next he woke in the hospital. As he looked around things slowly started coming back to him. "This is for Alex." A man said stabbing Patrick in the gut with a knife. Patrick fell forward with the growing pain. He Didn't see what happened next but her heard it. He heard her kiss of pain and help. And then her silence. "No, stop get away from me." Robin screamed. "Help no, get away from me." "Robin." Patrick yelled but he realized she couldn't hear him. . "No, stop you're hurting me." Robin screamed. "Patrick help." "Patrick can't help you. I killed him." The voice said. There was silence and he knew Robin believed him. There was a storm of bullets flying and the man that stabbed him fell next to him dead. Light were flashed in his eyes. "Robin." He said and was out.

"Good evening Dr. Drake." A nurse said coming in. "Glad you are with us again." "Robin?" Patrick said. "Don't worry." The nurse said. "She is in a room across the hall. She is still unconscious"  
"What happened?" "She has a skull facture and is bleeding internally. Your dad and Alan Quartermaine are trying to figure out what is going on." "I need to see her." Patrick said. "You just had surgery yourself." the nurse said pushing him back on the bed. "Bobbie please." "Look, Noah and Alan will be in, in a few minutes. Stay calm and we'll see if I can wheel your bed into the room with her." "Did they get the guys"  
"Yes, all are dead." Bobbie said. "They linked him back to Alex King." "God, was Robin awake when they brought her in"  
"I'm afraid not." Bobbie said. "God she thinks I am dead." "What do you mean?" Bobbie asked giving him his nightly dose of meds in his IV. "The man who stabbed me told her he killed me. She stopped screaming and fighting because she thinks I am dead." Right them the door opened and Noah and Alan walked in. "Hey, Sport how are you feeling?" "I need to see Robin." Patrick said. "You need to rest first. Robin is across the hall." Alan said.  
"She thinks I am dead. I need to speak to her." Patrick said. "Please, I was the first person to fight for her. She needs to know I am here fighting for her still." "Patrick you just had the third surgery in eleven hours. Your body is weak." Noah said.  
"Just wheel me in there please." Patrick said. "Fine, but only for a few minutes and if any alarms go off it's right back in here." Alan said. "Thank you." Patrick said, "I'll help Bobbie move him." Noah said.

The door opened and Patrick was wheeled in next to her. He was pale and still. They placed his bed next to hers and left to give him some time with her. Patrick took her hand in his. "Feel this Robin. I am right here. I didn't go anywhere. don't believe what the man said. I am alive and I am fighting for you. Please Robin don't leave me." Her BP started beeping and Bobbie and Noah came back in. "Her BP is raising." Bobbie said. "Keep up the good work Sport. Her BP needs to rise some more so we can operate." "Come on Robin fight. I know you want to." Patrick said. "I found some more people to fight for you. I think every person in this hospital is fighting for you. I know your mom and dad are fighting for you and your Uncle Mac and Aunt Felicia. You have to get better. You have to cousins to meet." "It's up by ten now." Bobbie said. "Come on Robin. I know you have a million things you want to do. We have to find a field of strawberries to pick so we came cross that off your list. And I think we can get a house with a yard so you can have you garden. I know you want one. We can plant whatever your heart desires." "Up by twenty now." Bobbie said. "Come on Robin you have to fight because I am here fighting for you. I am waiting for you to open your eyes and see the joy I was putting on your face a few hours ago." "Days son." Noah said. "Well then it's been to long." Patrick said. "You hear that Robin days and I Haven't seen your eyes light up or seen you smile at me. So fight as hard as you can."

Alan walked in. "How is she." Alan asked.  
"Her BP is up so we can operate on her." Noah said. "Well we need to get going." Alan said. "Patrick we are going to take her now. She'll be awhile so if you rest I will allow you to come back after we are done." "Ok." Patrick said. He turned back to Robin. "I have to go now, but I will be here when you wake up. So be strong and brave." Patrick kissed her hand and set it next to her side.

Patrick was wheeled back to his room and hooked back up. The meds were kicking in so he fell asleep. Robin was wheeled into surgery and by some miracle she pulled through.


	11. Chapter 11

Patrick woke when he heard voices outside and knew Robin was back from surgery. He wanted to get in there and see her. Right as he was going to press the call button the door opened and they wheeled Robin into his room. "Sorry to disturb you." Noah said. "there was a multi car pile up and we're afraid you have to share, but I didn't think you would mind. She is holding her own Sport." "How did the surgery go?" "I did my best work ever." Noah said. "Patrick she will be sore for awhile and some things will never heal." "What are you talking about?" Patrick asked. "Robin was raped son." "What?" Patrick said moving and wincing in pain. "I thought you'd remember." "I don't remember to much. I remember falling after being stabbed, but not much else." "Look, I don't know if Robin will remember, but son she'll need you." "I know." Patrick said. "I would never walk away from Robin. She needs me and I need her." "Ok, I have to go. I have more work to do. Page the front when she wakes up." "Ok." Patrick said. Noah and the orderlies left and Patrick turned his head to face Robin. He watched as her chest moved up and down with each breath he took.

Several days passed and Robin slipped into a coma. Her parents sat bedside with Patrick waiting for her to wake. "We found a problem on her CT." Noah said coming in. "There is a small bleed that is putting pressure on her brain." "Can you go in and fix it?" Anna asked. "I am afraid it is risky and I only know one person who has ever done it successfully." Noah said looking at Patrick. "But I'm afraid he has an emotional connection with Robin"  
Everyone turned and looked at Patrick. "I'll do it." Patrick said. "Son, you can't." "I have too. If it saves Robin's life I will do it." Patrick said standing up. "You are still recovering." Noah said. "Look, if Anna and Robert sign off I will do it. I am the only one who can save Robin and I am not going to stop fighting now." "I want him to do it." Anna said. "We didn't just get Robin back to lose her now. I'll sign the papers." "I can do it if you help me dad." Patrick said.  
"Ok, I will make arrangements." Noah said leaving. "It will happen later tonight, so do us all a favor and rest now"  
Noah left and Patrick stood up. "I'll save you." Patrick said pressing a kiss to her forehead and walked back to his bed. He closed his eyes and fell asleep.

Hours later he woke and things got underway. The operation was tricky, but he knew he could save her. Several hours later the operation was a success and they were both brought back to their room. Patrick was so tired that he fell asleep instantly. 


	12. Chapter 12

Three weeks ago Robin and Patrick were at their happiest. She was finally getting the life she always wanted and he was learning to believe in love again. Then it happened. Alex thugs broke in and nearly killed them both. But it was like Angels were fighting for them, because they pulled through. Patrick was released before Robin and went back to find his place a mess. "I can't bring Robin back here." Patrick said. "Why Don't you let us take Robin." Mac said. "No, I Haven't left her once and I don't plan to." "Ok, Sport what are you going to do"  
"Mac the house next to yours is for sale right"  
"Yeah"  
"Well then I'll by it. That way Robin can be close but so she doesn't have to face this place again." "Are you sure?" Noah asked. "Yes, I have the money and this way Robin can finally just settle in and find her footing again." "Ok, you still need rest so I will take care of it." Noah said. "Thanks dad." Patrick said. "I'll go with. I no the sellers." Mac said. Mac and Noah headed out. Patrick walked in a little and saw the blood everywhere.  
"Patrick." Sonny said from the door. "Mr. Corinthos, what brings you by?" "Please it's Sonny. I own the penthouse below and above you"  
"Oh, well I guess I am selling this one." "So I heard." Sonny said. "How is Robin?" "Healing." Patrick said. "I heard what happened." "It will be something we live with for the rest of our lives." "Can I ask you something"  
"Sure"  
"How did you get involved with Robin"  
"She ran into me on the docks. She needed help and I reached a hand out to her." Patrick said. "I'm just so angry I couldn't keep her safe. That I couldn't stop him." "Who"  
"The men who did this." "They were only fallowing orders. The man behind them. Alex King." "I don't know him." Sonny said. "He keep Robin from the world for many years. He beat her, raped her, stole her innocence." "The world is full of evil." Sonny said. "True, so what can I do for you?" "Well, Michael heard you two where in GH and he made you this card. I said I would deliver it. I stopped by on business and ran into Mac Scorpio. He said you were here." "I came to see what it looked like. I guess I needed to say goodbye and get what I want out." "If you are really selling it, let me buy it." "That's fine with me." Patrick said. "I'll have all the papers drawn up"  
"Ok, just let me know and remember you need anything just call." "Ok, I'll talk to you soon." Patrick set the card down and Sonny left. Patrick packed what he wanted, grabbed the card and left locking up the place. He grabbed some muffins from the bakery and headed to see Robin. He took the card and muffin up to Robin's room. She was asleep so she sat and watched her for awhile. She seemed peaceful when she slept nightmare free. He wondered if they would ever go away.  
"Umm, what smells so good." Robin said waking up.  
"Orange Cranberry muffins." Patrick said. "Freshly made a half hour ago"  
She smiled at his voice and sat up opening her eyes.  
"Your dad said I might be released in a few days." Robin said. "Did he. Well that's good." Patrick said. "here eat you need your strength"  
Robin ate one muffin well Patrick ate on. His cell rang so he stepped out to answer it. "Ok, I talked to the sellers and they agreed to sell it to you. All the paper working going through and you can move in, in a day or too." "Ok, thanks dad. Oh, can you have Julie draw up the papers for the sale of my penthouse to Sonny Corinthos." "Ok, I will get on it." Noah said. Patrick hung up and went back in. "Who was that?" Robin asked.  
"My dad. I bought a house and he was making sure everything was ok with the sale"  
"A house. What about your penthouse." Robin said. "I sold it." Patrick said. "I can't go back there and I can't ask you too." "You bought a house so I wouldn't have to go back to where I was attacked"  
"Yes, and this house is close to your family, and there is room for you to grow." "I'm not getting any bigger." Robin said.  
"I know, but you are going to become a doctor, you're going to make friends, meet more family and you will grow as a person." "So this house is just for me?" "No, I will there." Patrick said. "I am not pushing anything and I am not walking away." "Good, because I need you." "Me too." Patrick said kissing her lightly. 


	13. Chapter 13

"So what does this house look like." Robin asked.  
"My dad said he will get Georgie's boyfriend Dillon to make a walk through video so we can see it." "Ok." Robin said.  
"Hey what's wrong?" Patrick asked.  
"Well, I want to see it. can't you sneak me out of here for a few hours"  
"I heard that." Noah said coming in.  
"Opps busted." Robin said. "I know you have been stuck here for a while I just don't want to risk it." Noah said.  
"Please, I'll be careful and Patrick will be with me." Robin said pleading.  
"I'll tell you what. If I look over these test results and they are good, I'll sign you out tonight but you'll have to be careful and come back at any sign of something wrong and you'll be back for a check up when I say so"  
"Ok." Robin said. Noah looked the test over. His brow moved and he seemed to nibble on the pin.  
"Ok, all looks good." Noah finally said.  
"So I can go"  
"Yes, but remember what we talked about and I want you back here tomorrow for a fallow up at two." "Ok, thanks Dr. Drake." Robin said.  
"I'll go get your lease papers ready and you can change." Noah left and Patrick helped Robin out of bed. She changed and was putting her shoes on when Noah came back in. "Here are some pain meds if you need them." Noah said handing her the bottle. Robin signed all her papers, and Noah handed over the keys to his house and headed out with Patrick. When they reached the car he helped Robin in. He got in and saw the card Michael made in the crack between the two seats. "I almost forgot. Michael Corinthos made this card for us." Patrick said handing it to here.  
Robin opened the card and read. "Get well soon my guardian angel. Michael Corinthos " Robin said. "That was very sweet of him." "He likes you." Patrick said. Robin giggled and they drove to their new house.

It was a six bedroom, five ½ bath house. There was a a large living room, a formal dinning room, a new Kitchen will all new appliances, a breakfast nook, a walk in pantry, a alcove turned into a office/library. The master room opened to the roof that had been turned into a terrace witch covered the walk around porch. Out back the was a large deck with built in barbeque, a Jacuzzi and a large lawn. "Patrick this is a beautiful house." Robin said getting out of the car. Patrick shut her door. "Well, let's go inside." Patrick said taking her hand. "Can I unlock it?" Robin asked.  
"Sure." Patrick said handing her the keys. Robin unlocked the door and they went inside. There were dark hard wood floor. "It needs some paint and some personal touches, but it will be home." Patrick said. "Home." Robin said. "Yes this is home forever." Patrick said.  
Robin smiled and they walked around the bottom half of the house and then out back. Dillon and Georgie were filming it. "Hi there." Georgie said. "I thought we were making this for you"  
"Change of plans." Patrick said. "I got her bumped." "Well, then we have homework." Dillon said.  
"Thanks." Patrick said and the two kids headed off. They walked back in and went upstairs. "There are so many rooms." Robin said. "I know and will figure out what to do with them." Patrick said. "This is the master bedroom." Robin walked in. "It's so big." She said looking around. She walked out the terrace doors. Walking up the path was her mom, dad, Uncle Mac, Aunt Felicia and some others. "We have guest." They headed back and answered the door. "Hi." Robin said. "We wanted to come help." Robert said. "Well we were just taking a walk through." Patrick said. "Well luv do you know what you want to do. It's only noon so we can paint." Robert said. "I don't know what colors. We have to talk about it." Robin said. "You chose whatever you want." Patrick said. "I don't have much taste. Just leave me the small room in the back." "Ok, well, then I am going to look around and see what I like." Robin said.  
"I brought some paint samples." Anna said. All the girls walked around the house while the guys went out back.


	14. Chapter 14

Robin wonder how her life got to this point. Here she was with a man she meet a month ago and for her she had fallen in love with him and she knew he was or had fallen in love with her. Robin didn't understand how someone in their right minds could love her. She was after all in her mind unloveable or so she had been told for many years. Patrick knew this was all knew for Robin and he wanted to be with her for a life time. He never understood how someone could stomp a beautiful butterfly like Robin out. She had the kindest soul and a heart of gold. He was determined to show her that life could be complete and she could be loved and give love. 

After a day of painting and shoppping Robin was exhausted. They got her master room done that day and she insisted on starting her new life in her new house with Patrick. Everyone agreed that it was best for Robin. The crowd cleared out and Patrick took Robin up to bed.

"Well if you need me call, I'll be downstairs." Patrick said. "Get some sleep." He was walking to the door when he felt her hand in his.

"Patrick I want you to stay." Robin said. "This is our home and this is our bed or at least that is what I want it to be"

"I do to. But maybe this is to soon." Patrick said lightly touching her face.

"We don't hsve to do anything, but for weeks I have longed to fall asleep in your arms. Please Patrick stay with me. I need you"

"Ok, why don't you go change and I wil lock up." Patrick said. Robin smiled and kissed his hand and headed to the bathroom. She changed and came back to findmPatrick changing into his night ware.


	15. Chapter 15

They were settling into bed when his cell rang. He picked it up. "Hello, Dr. Drake" "This is DA Alexis Davis. I am sorry to be calling so late, but I needed to let you know that Alex King as requested a speedy trail and it starts tomorrow at ten in court room three"  
"Ok, well be there." Patrick said hanging up. "What's going on." Robin asked climbing into bed. "That was DA Davis. Alex is going to trial tomorrow." "So soon?" "Yes, he has requested a speedy trial. We have to be the courthouse by ten"  
"Ok, well as long as you are with me, I will be fine. I have to fight for me as everyone else does." "Yeah, let's sleep." Patrick said climbing in. He wrapped his arms around her and they fell into a peaceful sleep.

Alex's trail began the next day. Robin woke in a cold sweat knowing something might happened that she feared most. She dressed and sat looking out the window looking at the neighborhood she could call her own. She always wanted to be in a house with a community around her where she was free and happy. The only way she knew that could happen is if Alex went away and never came back. She wanted to be with Patrick and have a great future with him.

She smiled as she felt his arms wrapped around her middle. "Why didn't you wake me?" Patrick asked settling behind her.  
"Because you look so peaceful and I wanted a few minutes to just look at the world." "It's a big day ahead of us." "I know, all I thought we'd be doing was finishing our house, not sitting in a courtroom. I needed to go shopping for clothes because I have none." "Well, let's see it is seven now. How about we go eat and I will call in a favor from a friend who owns a shop and we can get you some clothes." "That would be great." Robin said. "What are you in the mood for"  
"I can go for anything, what do you want"  
"Banana pancakes." Robin said. "Ok, well the Metro-Court has the best in town." "Isn't that a hotel"  
"Yes, but the restaurant is open to everyone. I'll go get dressed and we can leave." "Ok, I'm going to call my mom and dad and tell them about the trial." Robin said. Patrick went to move but Robin stopped him. "It was great to sleep in your arms again"  
"Yeah, it was great." Patrick said moving to kiss her cheek but Robin moved and he kissed her lips.

They arrived at the Metro-Court and found Sonny and his kids there.  
"Looks, it's Robin and Patrick." Michael said running over. "Hi"  
"Hi Michael. I got your card and I must say I loved it." Robin said. "Are you better?" "Yep all better." Robin said. "And how are you." "I still have nightmares about the water and sharks." Michael said. "Michael, I think Robin and Patrick are here to eat." Sonny said coming over.  
"Can they join us?" Michael asked. "Michael, they need some time alone." Sonny said. "Oh please wont you join us?" Michael asked.  
"If it's ok with your dad." Robin said. "We'd love to." "Can they please dad?" "Ok, we haven't ordered yet." Sonny said. They all sat down and the waitress came over. Sonny put the orders for the kids in fallowed by Robin, Patrick and then Sonny figured out what he wanted. "So what do you have planned for the day?" Robin asked. "Well Michael and Morgan are spending the day with there mom. She co owns this hotel." "That cool." Robin said. "What are you doing today?" Michael asked.  
"Some shopping, and a very boring meeting." Robin said. "Sounds boring." Michael said and Robin laughed. Their food came and they sat eating and talking. The kids headed to wash their hands while Sonny, Robin and Patrick sat at the table. "So what is really going on?" Sonny asked.


	16. Chapter 16

"Umm, I have court today." Robin said.  
"The men that attacked you?" Sonny asked.  
"No, the man behind them. Alex King." Patrick said. "He is a horrible person."  
"As soon as he is away the safer we will all be." Robin said.  
"Will I wish you luck at the trail." Sonny said. "I better get my kids and get going."  
"Ok, thanks for breakfast." Robin said.  
Sonny left and Patrick cell rang.  
"Ok, thanks Brenda, be there soon." Patrick hung up.  
"So that was my friend Brenda and she said we could stop by and she would hook up as she says it."  
"Ok, well I'll owe her big time." Robin said as they headed for the elevator.

They arrived at the little shop owned by Brenda Berret. several minutes later and went in.  
"Hey Brenda this is Robin." Patrick said as the women came up.  
"Nice to meet you. Come on we will get you all hooked up." Brenda said carefully pulling her to the back. Patrick found several magazines and sat reading them.

A half hour later they returned with several bags.  
"What do I owe you?" Patrick asked coming up.  
"Nothing, Robin this is for you and the new life you are forging. Good luck today." Brenda said smiling.  
"Thanks, will set lunch up soon." Robin said.  
"You bet." Brenda said. "Here is my card, call if you ever want to talk."  
"Ok." Robin said taking the card.  
"Patrick, you take good care of this girl." Brenda said.  
"I plan too." Patrick said hugging her and leaving with Robin.  
"How much time do we have?" Robin asked as they got into the car.  
"We have to be there in thirty minutes." Patrick said.  
"Ok, can we run home so I can change?"  
"Sure." Patrick said and they headed home. They arrived and found Mac, Felicia, Anna and Robert heading up to the house.  
"Oh there they are." Robert said. "Hello Luv, Patrick."  
"Hi dad." Robin said hugging him.  
"Hello." Patrick said getting the bags.  
"We are here to see if you need any help." Felecia said.  
"We have court today." Robin said hugging her mom.  
"What?" They all said.  
"Alex King goes to trail today." Patrick said leading them into the house.  
"So soon?" Anna asked.  
"He asked for a speedy trail." Robin said. "Patrick, I'll take them. I have to go change."  
"Ok." Patrick said handing her the bags.  
Robin walked up with Anna and Felecia.  
"How's she doing?" Mac asked.  
"She is holding herself together." Patrick said. "I think she is afraid if she falls apart she look weak to me."  
"She is made of strong stalk, but she hasn't been allowed to shine."  
"Well, after all this is over Robin is going to shine and will never stop." Patrick said.  
"Good to know mate." Robert said.

"Robin darling how are you holding up?" Anna asked as Robin was in the restroom changing.  
"Scared, but I want this over with. I want too be free of him finally and move on with my life with Patrick." Robin said coming out in a blue pants suit Brenda gave her.  
"You look wonderful." Felecia said.  
"Thanks, Patrick friend Brenda gave it to me. She said it was for my new start."  
"Brenda is a great girl." Felecia said.  
"I know." Robin said. "We get along as if we have known each other all our lives."  
"Another friend fighting for you." Anna said. "So how was your first night in your new home?"  
"Ok, I loved that Patrick was here with me. He makes me feel so safe."  
"That's good." Anna said. "You deserve to feel safe."  
"I always feel safe, but the nightmares still come. I woke with this feeling that something bad was going to happen today, but know I feel that is going to turn out right."  
"What happened to make you feel this way?" Felecia asked.  
"We had breakfast Sonny and his kids. Michael is so adorable and makes me think that good thing are going to happen."  
"You mean Sonny Corinthos?" Felecia asked.  
"Yes, his son Michael is the little boy Patrick rescued." Robin said smiling. "What is wrong?"  
"Sonny Corinthos is the eastern seaboards biggest mob boss."  
"So," Robin said. "He is a friend and is fighting for me as well."  
"Listen darling, Felecia is just letting you know the big picture."  
"I know I am not the best judge of character, but since I left Alex, I found Patrick, my family, and friends. Sonny is one of those along with his wife DA Alexis Davis and their kids. I thank you for telling me, but Sonny is my friend and I will never turn my back on him."  
"That is your choice." Felecia said. "Just be careful."  
"I am, oh look at the time I have to go." Robin said grabbing her purse.  
"We're coming too." Anna said. "We are going to be there."  
"No, I don't want you to hear what he did." Robin said freezing.  
"We are going to be there." Anna said. "You are our daughter and nothing will stop us. We understand what we are going to here will be bad, but we will be there."  
"Ok, just know killing him. Let the legal system take care of him please."  
"Ok." Anna said and all three walked downstairs.  
They all climbed into there cars and headed to the court house.


	17. Chapter 17

They found courthouse three ten minutes before they had to be inside. Robin held tight to Patrick.  
"I'll go see if everything is on time." Mac said walking into the court room.  
"Ok." Robin said leaning her head against Patrick and closing her eyes trying to breath normally.  
"It's going to be ok." Patrick said.  
They all heard chains rattling as Alex was brought in.  
"Well, well, well if it isn't cupcake." Alex said stopping.  
"I'm nothing to you." Robin said. "I have a life and a family."  
"You'll never be free of me. I live in your blood." Alex said smirking.  
"Go to hell." Robin said.  
"You little bitch." Alex said stepping forward.  
"I would watch it there Mr. King." Sonny said coming up. "I don't think any person here wants to here you call Robin these names."  
"And who the hell are you?" Alex spat.  
'I am Sonny Corinthos, do yourself a favor and remember that. Also remember that Robin is my friend and well any problems can and will be taken care of."  
"Are you threaten to kill me."  
"Trust me if I wanted to kill you it would happen." Sonny said.  
Mac walked back out.  
"Get that low life inside. We'll be starting soon." Mac snapped and the officers pulled Alex inside.  
"Sonny, I don't want you to do anything that will get you taken away from your children." Robin said going up to him.  
"I wont." Sonny said. "I am here for support."  
"Thank you." Robin said. "Uncle Mac are we starting on time?"  
"Yes, so we should all get in there." Mac said leading them all inside.  
They all found seats, rose when told to and sat back down.  
"We are here for the trail of Alexander King."  
Alex stood looking smug.  
"Mr. King is charged with seven counts of rape, seventeen counts of battery, three count of criminal conspiracy, one count of unlawful imprisonment, two counts of neglect and touchier and two counts of premeditated attempted murder. Member of the jury you will hear opening statements first."  
"Is the DA ready for opening statements?"  
"Yes your honor." Alexis said standing up.  
"Is defense counsel ready?"  
"Yes your honor."  
"Ms. Davis the floor is yours."  
"Thank you, your honor." Alexis said moving from behind her table. "We all see the man charges with these crimes. And we are all thing, how is that possible. But the victim knows all to well that looks can be deceiving. Alex King has committed all these crimes and we intend to show that each charge was done. One thing the charges don't show is that they were heinous acts of violence and that know one person should whiled power over anther the way Alex King did. don't let the expensive suit fool you. don't the the smile charm you. Look at the victims Robin Scorpio and Patrick Drake and see there pain. The state will prove without a doubt that Alex King should be head accountable for his actions and the time for justice is here."  
Alexis moved and sat back down.  
"Mr. Alpine are you may give you opening statement now."  
"If it please the court we don't have an opening statement. We would like to move on to testimony."  
"Very well, Ms. Davis call you first witness."  
"We call Monica Quartermaine."  
Monica stood and went to the bench. She was sworn in.  
"Mrs. Quartermaine, can you tell us how you know the victims Robin Scorpio and Patrick Drake?"  
"I work with Patrick Drake at General Hospital. And I am Robin's doctor."  
"Can you tell us the existents of Ms. Scorpio's injury?"  
"Robin was under nourished, had extensive bruising, and a sprained wrist."  
"These are just her physical injuries correct?"  
"Yes."  
"On the date of July 19th, what happened when Robin and Patrick were rolled into the ER?"  
"I working the ER that day with Patrick dad Noah Drake. It was about eleven when they came in. Patrick and Robin were unconscious. Patrick was bleeding heavily from the stomach were a knife had split nearly split him in two. I took his case. Patrick was operated on. He lost a lot of blood and had some nicks to the liver. Patrick flat lines three times. Soon he in a room mending with a blood transfusions. I went to see how Robin was doing. They were getting ready to operate and I scrubbed in. She was in bad shape. She was bleeding from a number of places. I working on the chest wound. Dr. Lee worked on the bleeder from her uterus. Dr. Drake and Dr. Alan Quartermaine worked on the stab wound to the back of her neck. Robin flat lined twice and stopped breathing two times."  
"What other injuries did she have?"  
"She had a bleeder in the brain but she wasn't stable enough to do surgery on. We monitored her and learned the bleeder was pressing on her brain making it so she couldn't wake up. She was operated on a the day Patrick woke up. They were able to take the pressure off. However there was a bleeder in a vital part of the brain and as skilled as Dr. Noah Drake was he had never preformed this surgery successfully so when we learned that she was bleeding more heavily and the risk was higher, Patrick Drake stepped in and preformed the operation and saved her life.

Many more took the stand. Robin thought it was odd, that Alex's lawyer wasn't questioning much. Then it dawned on her. The judge called for a lunch break. As soon as Alex and his lawyer were gone she told everyone.  
"I know what game they are playing?" Robin said.  
"What?" Alexis said.  
"Alex and his lawyer. Why their not questioning everyone. Alex is waiting for me to get on the stand and then he is going to fire his lawyer. He is playing mind games with me."  
"Are you sure?" Anna asked.  
"Yes, Alex spent years watching court TV and Movies. He knows what he is doing. He has a back ground in law. He was once a lawyer who got disbarred for something. Alex wants to get me on the stand and show that I wanted him. That I let him do those things to me."  
"Ok, look calm down. I am going to go talk with Judge Carse about this." Alexis said. "Why Don't you try and eat something, you and Patrick are up after the lunch break."  
Alexis walked towards the judges chambers.  
"How about we go to Kelly's. It is right down the street." Sonny said.  
"Sounds good." Robin said.  
They all left for lunch wondering how the afternoon was going to go.

Warning after the lunch break things get going. But it gets more graphic so please beware. 


	18. Chapter 18

Lunch seemed to go ok, until Alexis showed up.  
"We have a problem." Alexis said walking up to the table.  
"What?" Mac asked.  
"Alex King has done exactly what Robin said he would do. I have tried everything to stop him, but the judge has allowed it."  
"Is he buying the judge?" Sonny asked.  
"That what I need you to find out?" Alexis said.  
"Ok, give me two minutes." Sonny said walking out the door to make a call.  
"He can't do this." Patrick said. "He will tear Robin to shreds on the stand."  
"Look, Robin I need you to be ok with going up there. If it becomes to much we will break, up the more he pushes you the more the jury will see what kind of man he is?" Alexis said sitting across from Robin.  
"I can do this. I have to stand up to him if I am ever going to be free." Robin said.  
"Ok, we should head back now the judge wont like it if we're late." Alexis said.  
Sonny walked back in.  
"What did you find out?" Mac asked.  
"Alex hasn't bought the judge. The order to allow Alex came from Mayor Floyd." Sonny said. "Seems like Alex gave him huge funds to make it happen. This being an election year make since."  
"Anything else?" Alexis asked.  
"Stan is checking into it and will let me know." Sonny said.  
"Ok, what happens now?" Robin asked.  
"The trail goes on. Mayor Floyd will be taken into custody for interfering in a court matter and I will deal with him later." Alexis said.  
"I will send some of my boys to deal with him." Mac said making a call.  
They headed back to the court house. They all took their seats.  
"How are you feeling?" Patrick asked Robin. "You just got out of the hospital so this may be to much for you to handle?"  
"Can she relapse?" Anna asked.  
"She could." Patrick said. "Alexis at any sign that she could faint or is over emotional she needs to be looked out. Her body is still mending."  
"I will let the judge know." Alexis said.  
Soon the jury and Judge were back.  
"I want the jury to know that Mr. King has decided to represent himself. It is allowed. We will continue as usual. Ms. Davis call you next witness?"  
"Thank you your honor. The state call Robin Scorpio."  
Robin squeezed Patrick hand and stood up. She walk to the stand and was sworn in.  
"Before Ms. Scorpio is questioned I must inform the court that she is one day out of the hospital and he body is still mending. Her doctors have asked that anytime she feels dizzy or gets to emotional that she be examined."  
"This is noted. Please proceed."  
"Ms. Scorpio can you tell us how you come to know Mr. King?"  
"I was a doctor working at County in Chicago. I was a researcher. I met Alex when a friend introduced us. He was great at first. Kind, sweet and charming. We went out to lunches, dinners and movies. He was what I thought was the man of my dreams."  
"At what point did he change?"  
"I wasn't sure about having sex. I told him I wasn't ready for it. He said he understood. We continued to date and about three months later he asked me to go away with him. I said yes. I thought it would be fun. But when we got there he turned on me. I saw a side I had never seen."  
"What happened there?" Alexis asked.  
"That was the first time he raped me. I was mean and horrible. I ran home, but he found me. He took me from the place I lived and worked and brought me here. I had always talked about moving here. He locked me in the penthouse where he kept me for many years."  
"What happened over those years?"  
"He beat me, raped me, hurt me. I wasn't allowed to go out and I had to do whatever he told me otherwise he would hit me. Sometimes he would hit me if I wasn't going fast enough."  
"How did you escape?"  
"I found some cleaning supplies and took some of them. I'm a researcher so I know how to make certain things. I made a mix that would knock him out and give me time to escape."  
"Where did you go when you escaped?"  
"I ran along the docks. I had looked at the city for years from that penthouse. I knew all the routes. I ran along the docks."  
"What happened next?"  
"I ran into Patrick. Literally." Robin smiled. "He took me with him and hid me away."  
"So you went off with a total stranger?"  
"Yes, I need help and I saw something in Patrick that told me I could trust him. He has been with me ever since. He took me to the doctors, he gave me the strength to call the cops."  
"What happened then?"  
"Alex was taken into custody."  
"What happened with you?"  
"I found my family. My Uncle Mac, my Aunt Felecia, cousins Maxie and Georgie, and my mom and dad. I also made friends and connections to help me become a doctor again."  
"All seemed to be going great, them what happened?"  
"Patrick and I were getting ready for bed. When we heard loud noises. Patrick told me to call 911 and he went to see what was happening. I told the operator what was going on and she sent the police. I looked for Patrick, but these two guys came in. They threw me on the bed and started raping me. The other started beating me. Then he told me Patrick was dead and he hit my head with something and I was out cold?"  
"When do you remember waking up?"  
"I was two weeks later. I was in GH. Patrick was in a wheel chair by my bed holding my hands."  
"Ms. Scorpio, did you ever ask Mr. King to set you free, to stop hurting you?"  
"Every day. I ask over and over again. I wanted to get out. I grew up away from my family. I wanted to find them. They were seven blocks away for years."  
"Thank you Ms. Scorpio. Mr. King your witness."  
"You say I raped you. How about the times you went to bed with me willingly?"  
"It was so you wouldn't beat me. I hurt for ages and I wanted no pain."  
"I had a job, why didn't you escape?"  
"The doors locked from the outside. The locks were to high for me to reach on the windows. No one ever came over or heard me cry for help. I was locked away just like you wanted me." Robin said starring him dead in the eyes. 


	19. Chapter 19

"Did you ever love me?"  
"Objection your honor. What does love got to do with it?" Alexis said.  
"Over ruled answer the question please?"  
"I never loved you. I was infatuated by you, but I never loved you."  
"Liar." Alex snapped.  
"Mr. King, you will calm down now. Ms. Scorpio are you ok?"  
"Yes your honor."  
"Tell Ms. Scorpio, what is your relationship with Dr. Patrick Drake?"  
"He is my friend." Robin said smiling at Patrick.  
"So you have had sex with him?"  
"No, Patrick respects me and allows me to say how far our relationship goes."  
"So after years of supposed abuse from me, you are ready to jump into another relationship with Dr. Drake?"  
"My relationship with you ended the first time you raped me. And yes, I plan on jumping in with both feet to be with Patrick."  
"Bitch." Alex said reaching out and slapping her. "You little bitch."  
He was moving in on her and Robin fell back hitting the wall with her head.  
Both court officers ran to get Alex. Patrick, Mac, Robert and Sonny ran to Robin. Patrick was lifting her up to see if he could see what was wrong with her. Alex got away from the court officers and grabbed one of their guns. Sonny saw it first and stood in front of the men and Robin.  
"Move." Alex shouted.  
"You're going to have to kill me first and if you even think you are getting out of this court house you wrong. My men are watching."  
"I may not get out alive, but I am going to take her with me. She is my bitch and I am going to have her always."  
"I don't think so." Sonny said stepping forward and grabbing the gun.  
Both men struggled with it and a loud bang was heard."  
"Sonny?" Alexis yeld and ran forward.


	20. Chapter 20

It was over just like that. One man laid there dead and the other being squeezed to death by his wife.  
"Don't ever, ever do that to me again." Alexis said planting kisses all over his face. "Even again Michael Corinthos jr."  
"I wont." Sonny said smiling.  
Patrick was looking over Robin.  
"She's not breathing." Patrick yelled.  
All head spun toward them  
"Call 911." Mac ordered.  
Patrick had began CPR. Noah rushed up to his son and helped him. Soon she started breathing but she didn't wake up.  
"She needs a CT scan." Patrick said. "She hit her head."  
An ambulance rushes in and load Robin up. They walk over Alex's dead body. Patrick road in the ambulance with them as everyone else rushed there as fast as they could. Patrick was greeted by Alan and Monica.  
"What happen?" Alan asked.  
"Alex attacked her. I need a head CT now. She stopped breathing but CPR was done right away."  
All three started barking off orders. Noah arrived and joined them.  
"Bobbie, please take care of the waiting room." Noah asked. "It is pretty full."  
"Ok." Bobbie said rushing out.  
Robin was wheeled up to CT.  
"The same spot. I have to go in." Patrick said holding the film up to the light.  
"I'll assist." Noah said.  
"Epiphany what OR is ready?" Patrick asked.  
"Dr. Quartermaine cleared OR seven, a team is being prepped now." Epiphany said.  
"Good, scrub up I need you." Patrick said. "Get Liz to cover for Bobbie. I want her there to. She is the best along with you and Robin need the best."  
"Ok." Epiphany said hurrying off.

Robin was brought up taken to the OR and Patrick stopped by the now packed waiting room.  
"Patrick what is going on?" Anna asked seeing him.  
"Robin is bleeding from the brain again. I will let you know what is going on when I am done." Patrick said and he turned and left. He met up with everyone else scrubbing in.  
The operation when as best as it could've. Robin heart beat was strong and steady, but her blood work came back and it was shown she was exposed to Anthrax.  
"Anthrax?" Patrick said when Alan came in. "How in the world?"  
"The medical examiner said Alex had a vile of it on him." Alan said. "The courthouse, the hospital have been closed down. We well start Robin on treatment right away."  
"The operation could've killed her." Patrick said.  
"Yes, but she pulled through. She is strong." Monica said. "Robin is in quarantine. I know Patrick. You are the doctor listed on her chart today so you are allowed in. Anyone else I am sorry. Medical personal only and then they have to be contamination suits."  
Bobbie rushed into the waiting room.  
"Robin is seizing."  
All four doctor ran for the door and down to where Robin was.  
"Patrick you have to suit up." Noah said.  
"She'll die if I don't get in there." Patrick said and he ran into the room. "I'll risk contamination."  
He rushed in and barked some orders. Soon Robin stopped, but things didn't look good. She had a high fever and her blood pressure was all over the place.  
"Your going to be ok. I am here." Patrick said taking her hand.  
Everyone watched from the window as Patrick stood holding her hand. All knew it was going to be a long road head.

_Would I walk through fireJust to be with you, to be with you, yeahWould I cross an oceanJust to hold you, yeahWould I give up all I haveTo see you smile, to see you smileWould I walk through hellAnd not think twiceBaby I would, Baby I willBaby I'll do that gladlyBe all you needDo anything, to make you happyBaby I could, Baby I canDo anything you ask meBaby I can, Baby I couldBaby I would, I wouldWould I be the harbor always there for you,Right there for you, babyWould I be the shelter that would shield you, yeahWould I be the loving light to light your way,To light your way honeyAnd would I defend you with my lifeLifeBaby I would, (I would) baby I will (I will)Baby I'll do that gladlyBe all you needDo anything, to make you happyBaby I could, baby I canDo anything you ask meBaby I can, baby I couldBaby I wouldI'll keep you from the coldI'll be there to hold youAnd if tears should find your eyes, your eyesI would be the one to dry them, be the one to dry themI would risk it all and give it all to youBaby I.…Baby I would, I wouldBaby I will, I willBaby I'll do that gladlyI'll be all you need,I'll do anything toMake you happyBaby I could, (I could)Baby I can (I can)Anything you ask meBaby I can, Baby I could,Baby I wouldDo anything you ask meBaby I can, Baby I could,Baby I wouldI'll do anything for you girlBaby I can, Baby I couldBaby I wouldCause you're the one I want in my worldI can, I couldBaby I would_


	21. Chapter 21

The body is one of the most unique things in this world. It has its own way of fighting for infections, healing the body, but when germs such as anthrax invades the body it's a whole new ball game. Anthrax can kill within days. Luckily for Robin she had Cutaneous anthrax.  
"So it's Cutaneous Anthrax so she isn't going to die?" Anna said.  
"No, Robin will more then likely recover from this." Alan said.  
"How do we threat her?" Robert asked.  
"Penicillin, tetracycline, erythromycin, or chloramphenicol and a few other fever reducers and seizure medication." Patrick said. "A antimicrobial therapy. It will be rough on her, but she will recover."  
"We are doing blood test hourly to see how she is doing." Alan said. "Patrick how are you feeling?"  
"Fine." Patrick said. "I took the pills you gave me. Is the hospital still under quarantine?"  
"Yes, the CBC is taking care of it. Let me know if you need anything." Alan said.  
"I will." Patrick said going back over and sitting next to Robin.

Robin's heart beat was holding steady and she looked like she could wake up any moment. But what concerned him now was the fever she was running. It was now at 104 and it was raising.

"Robin, I know you can here me. Please listen to me. You have to pull through. You have to get better. I know you think we will never have happiness but we can. It is right there and I know we cam make it. You just have to hold on."

It was then that her heart monitor spiked and flat lined. Nurses in protective suits rushed in as Patrick began CPR.

CODE BLUE ROOM 318 CODE BLUE ROOM 318

Everyone in the hospital froze as this was announced over the PA.

"Robin." Anna said from the nurse's station.  
"Come on." Robert said taking her hand and pulling her along.  
They met Alan and Monica there.  
"Patrick, what's going on?" Monica asked.  
"Her heart beat spiked and then she flat lined." Patrick said. "I'm shocking at 250."  
"Clear." A nurse yelled and Patrick shocked her.  
He heart beat returned and leveled off.  
"What happened?" Anna asked.  
"Her temp is to high. We need to get her into a ice bath now." Patrick said.  
"I'll arrange it." Monica said.  
"Patrick get her ready." Alan said. "I'll get Epiphany and Bobbie to assist you."  
"Ok." Patrick said removing her blankets. "Get someone in here to change the bed." Patrick said.  
Alan nodded and walked off.  
"Patrick, she's going to be ok right?" Anna asked in tears over the intercom.  
"Anna, Robin needs you to be strong. As long as I am here I am not giving up." Patrick said.  
"We'll be in the chapel if you need us." Robert said.  
"Ok." Patrick said.  
The chapel was a busy place these days. Father Coats offered prayers as he could. All were there to see Robin. The judge from the trail. Se3veral jurors. Michael refused to leave the chapel until Robin got better. Sonny sat with him as they waited word. Robert and Anna knew everyone in there heard the page. When they opened the door and went in Michael ran up.  
"How's Robin?" He asked.  
"She is ok. They are giving her an ice bath right now to help her temperature." Anna said.  
"Sounds cold." Michael said.  
"It is buddy." Sonny said coming up. "Remember when you fell thought the ice last year and Alexis jumped in to save you?"  
"Yeah, it was freezing." Michael said.  
"Well, they are going to do that to Robin said she cools down because she is to hot."  
Father Coats stood at the front.  
"Never in so many years of working here have I seen this place so full for one person. Robin as I am told is an amazing person who is waiting to soar free. Why Don't we all sit and pray as we wait for word."  
Everyone took their seats and Father Coats said a prayer for them all.

Robin was gently placed in the tub. She skin grew goose bumps right away. Slowly raps poured the water over her. Epiphany gently held her head and ran a rag over her forehead to help cool her. Slowly it felt like the fog was clearing and Robin opened her eyes.  
"Why am I so cold?" Robin asked surprising Patrick.  
"Hi there." Patrick said. "I know you are cold but we are trying to get your temperature down. We'll move you in a minute."  
"What happened?" Robin asked.  
"Dr. Drake will tell you in a minute." Epiphany said. "You close your eyes. I am going to run some water over your face."  
Robin did as she was told and Epiphany carefully ran water over her face. When they checked her temperature it was down to 101 and Patrick lifted her out of the water and placed her on the bed.  
"Why are they in contamination suits?"  
"Alex exposed you to Anthrax." Patrick said helping to dry Robin off. "They are safty promotions."  
"Where's Alex?"  
"He died. Sonny and Alex struggled for the gun and he was shot."  
"What about Sonny?"  
"He is fine. Michael refuses to leave the chapel until your better so he's been here a lot." Patrick said trying her face.  
"How come your not in a suit?"  
"You were seizing and I didn't wait. I am fine though. Alan is running test on us hourly." Patrick said smiling at her. "Let's move her back to her room and then will one of you go tell those in the chapel what's going on?"  
"Yes doctor." Bobbie said.  
Robin closed her eyes as she was taken back to get room. Screens were taken out so she could be dressed. Bobbie headed to tell those in the chapel the news.  
"Excuse me Father Coats." Bobbie said.  
"Ah, Nurse Drake is there news on Robin?" Father Coats asked.  
"Yes, Robin is awake and alert." Bobbie said. "Her temperature is down and she is making goggly eyes with Dr. Drake already."  
Everyone breathed out with relief and laughed at her last comment


	22. Chapter 22

Robin was changed into a gown and was laying on the bed.  
"Patrick, is the nightmare of Alex really over?" Robin asked.  
"He can no longer hurt. But Robin, maybe you should think about talking to Dr. Winter's. She's a therapist and it might help so you can heal mentally and emotionally." Patrick said sitting on the side of her bed.  
"I would like that." Robin said. "I was thinking about it when Monica was on the stand. I think if I am ever going to be able to truly move on then I should talk to someone."  
"I will talk to Dr. Winter and see when she can meet with you."  
"Ok, but for now will you please just sit with me." Robin said. "Patrick why is there a bandage on my head?"  
"When Alex attacked you fell back and hit your head. The wound was reopened. I went in and repaired what was done. You are going to be fine."  
"Dr. Quartermaine has ordered more blood work?" Epiphany said coming in. "From both of you."  
She moved over and drew Robin's blood and then Patrick's.  
"Dr. Quartermaine says depending on how these test come back, will depend on where you two are brought out of quarantine." Epiphany said leaving the room.  
"Are my parents here?" Robin asked.  
"yes, would you like to see them. We have a window."  
"Please." Robin said.  
Patrick moved over and saw Ann and Robert standing on the other side of the window.  
He moved the screen and Robin looked over and saw her parents. They both had tears in their eyes.  
Patrick helped her out of bed and over to the window. Anna reached her hand up like she was touching her. Patrick pushed the intercom button.  
"I just found you and I feel like I am losing you." Anna said.  
"I'm fine." Robin said smiling. "Patrick is taking really could care of me."  
"I know, but since I got you back I have almost lost you so many times."  
"Luv what your mother m4eans is we are getting you fit for a plastic bubble." Robert said looking serious.  
"Dad, that isn't going to work, but the danger is gone and I will be fine." Robin said.  
"Fine we'll cancel the bubble, but we reserve the right to get it if necessary." Robert said.  
"Ok, but as long as I have my family and friends I will be fine." Robin said leaning on Patrick.  
"I better get her back to her bed. She is still mending." Patrick said and he carries her over to her bad and hooks her back up.  
Alan and Monica appear at the window.  
"The lab sent up the results. All is looking good. I still want you in there and by morning I think you will be fine."  
"Ok." Patrick said.  
"Robin you get some rest." Alan said. "Dr. Drake you to."  
"Yes sir." They said together.  
Alan clears everyone out and Patrick moves the screen back over.  
"Close your eyes and get some sleep." Patrick said.  
"But I am not tired?" Robin said.  
"How about some music." Patrick said.  
"Only if you dance with me?" Robin said.  
"Ok, but one dance and then sleep." Patrick said moving to the stereo and finding a song.  
He moves over and helps Robin out of bed and they sway together as the music starts.

_Love I see forever in your eyes I can see heaven in your smile And when I hold you close I don't wanna let go Because deep in my soul I know Girl That you are the only light I see Your love means everything to me I know that we will never part 'Cause you'll always be near Here in my heart If the sun should refuse to rise And the moon doesn't hang in the night The tides won't change Seasons rearrange When the world is through I will still love you _

As they swayed Patrick felt Robin legs tremble as if struggling to hold herself up. He gently picked her up and held her close. Robin smile and rested her head against his shoulder.

_Girl You're like an angel from above Sent here to shower me with your love Hold me beneath your wings Tell me all of those things All the hopes and the dreams we can share 'Cause I'll be your shelter from the storm I'll be the fire that keeps you warm I'll be your light in the dark 'Cause you'll always be here in my heart Oooh girl If the sun should refuse to rise And the moon doesn't hang in the night The tides won't change Seasons rearrange When the world is through I will still love you If anything could last forever It's what I feel for you (That's what I feel for you) You touch my heart in ways That words could never say That's why I'll always love you If the sun should refuse to rise And the moon doesn't hang in the night The tides won't change Seasons rearrange When the world is through I will still f the sun should refuse to rise And the moon doesn't hang in the night The tides won't change Seasons rearrange When the world is through I will still love you I will still love you _  
As the song ended Patrick laid Robin on her bed.  
"Patrick, I think I'm falling in love with you." Robin said.  
"I think I am falling in love with you too." Patrick said kissing her passionately on the lips.


	23. Chapter 23

Life for Robin and Patrick seemed to be getting better. Robin and Patrick were both allowed out of quarantine. A few days later they were cleared to go home. The families finished putting things together so they could rest and take it easy. Robin met with Lainey and found herself fighting her demons and winning.

Robin and Patrick hadn't had much alone time since the night they admitted their feeling for each others. Robin's family wanted to make sure she had everything and was fine. Robin managed a few minutes alone in a bath room so she decided to call Brenda.  
"Hello." Brenda asked answering the phone.  
"Brenda, it's Robin, I need your help."  
"Is something wrong?" Brenda asked concerned.  
"No, I'm fine, but I need your help with something else. Something for Patrick?"  
"Ok, can you get away?"  
"My family hasn't let me out of their sights." Robin said.  
"Ok, well then I will come get you." Brenda said. "I'll see you in fifteen minutes."  
"Ok." Robin said. "And Brenda thanks."  
"No problem." Brenda said.  
Each hung up their phones and Robin went back to the living room  
"What's up." Patrick asked.  
"Brenda and I are going to go grab some coffee."  
"Cool, I hope you two become good friends." Patrick said. "When will she be here?"  
"In fifteen minutes." Robin said.  
"Ok, I will keep them busy so you can go. Have fun." Patrick said kissing her.  
"You're amazing you know that?" Robin said.  
"Yeah, be sure to relax and have some fun." Patrick said.  
"I will." Robin said giving him one more kiss. "Try to get them to go home. I want you to myself tonight."  
"I will." Patrick said.  
He watched her grab her bag and leave the house. He went into the kitchen where everyone was eating lunch.  
"Where's Robin?" Anna asked.  
"She had plans with a friend." Patrick said taking the plate Felicia was handing him. "She said not to worry."  
"We have been smothering lately huh?" Robert said.  
"Yes, she just wanted some time out where she gout breathe." Patrick said.  
"Well we have to face it, our Robin is all grown up and does have a life." Anna said. "I guess we should all back off."  
"Anna, Robin loves you. But she wants to breathe and be free, not under constant watch."  
"Ok, so we will go home tonight and call before coming over." Robert said.  
"I think she would like that." Patrick said. "Let's finish eating."

"I see you got away?" Brenda said pulling up.  
"Yeah, Patrick helped me." Robin said climbing into her car.  
"So what do you need my help with?" Brenda asked.  
"I want to do something special for Patrick and I think you may be the only one who can help me, but if you can't I will understand." Robin said.  
"What is this special thing?"  
"I want to make love to him." Robin said. "But if you are uncomfortable with that I understand."  
"Rob, I have known Patrick for many years. Trust me there has never been anything romantic between us. What ever I can do to help you, I will." Brenda said.  
"Ok, well I need something to wear." Robin said.  
"Well, let's go. I just got this knew line in and I saw something y6ou would look adorable in."  
They headed towards her store.  
"So do you know what you want to do?" Brenda asked. "How you want to tell him it's time?"  
"I have know idea." Robin said.  
"How about you call him and tell him you two are going to Maraschino's for dinner and I will sneak over to your house and set things up. This outfit I think you'll like can be worn under a dress so you can wear it tonight."  
"I don't have a dress." Robin said.  
"Hello your with me. I will make you look amazing for tonight."  
"This Maraschino's do we need reservations?" Robin asked.  
"I'll call a friend and he will make sure you get in." Brenda said picking up her cell.  
"Hey, Sonny, it's Brenda, I need a favor." Brenda said. "Dinner for two. Robin and Patrick." "Ok, six, best table in the house." "Ok, by."  
"You know Sonny?" Robin asked.  
"Yes do you?"  
"Yes." Robin said. "Patrick saved his son Michael and Sonny is the one who killed Alex."  
Robin took out her cell and called him. Patrick was ok with going out and said he would pick her up and Brenda's at five thirty..  
"I never had any closer friends growing up, but I think we would've gotten along great." Robin said.  
"Well, it takes a lot get along with me." Brenda said. "I am kinda high strung at time."  
"Who isn't." Robin said.  
"I definitely know we would've gotten along." Brenda said pulling up to her store.

"Ok, so go try this on and then this." Brenda said handing her two things.  
Robin smiled and went into a changing room. The first she tried on was a white lace teddy and the second was mid thigh white dress the that had frilly straps that cover the teddy straps.  
"Ok, Rob come show me."  
Robin looked at herself one last time and walked out.  
"Robin you look hot." Brenda said. "And here the perfect shoes."  
Robin took the shoes and slide them on.  
"Told you I would make you look amazing."  
"It's perfect, but I don't know how to repay you for it." Robin said.  
"Robin it's my pleasure." Brenda said. "Go change and we will go get everything else you need."  
"Ok." Robin said heading back in and changing.  
She placed the outfits back on the hanger and walked out. Brenda placed them in a bag for her. She set the bag behind the counter mark sold and head out to do some shopping along the street with Robin.  
"So we have candles, rose petals, some massage oils and some wine." Robin said.  
"Ok, strawberries with chocolate sauce and whipped cream is all that is left." Brenda said.  
"Wait, we don't have any wine glasses at the house yet." Robin said.  
"Ok, I will stop by my place and get you some." Brenda said. "I just got the cutest ones."  
"Ok." Robin said as they headed into the store.  
They get the last things on their list and headed back to Brenda's.  
"Look at the time." Robin said.  
"Ok, look there is a shower in the office, go shower and I will bring everything you need in there."  
Robin smiled and walked into the office.

Twenty minutes later she was showered, Brenda had done her hair, she had the dress on with the teddy on under neigh. She smelled like wild jasmine and Brenda had put the final touches of make up on her.  
"Ok, girl you are ready to knock his socks off." Brenda said.  
"I want more then his socks." Robin said giggling with Brenda.  
"Oh, you'll get it." Brenda said. "And will have to get together in a few days and dish."  
"Ms. Barrett, there is someone here looking for Robin." Brook Lynn said at the door.  
"Tell him we will be right out Brook Lynn." Brenda said.  
She left and Robin stood up.  
"I owe you so much." Robin said.  
"You owe me nothing. Were friends and friends help each other." Brenda said hugging her. "Now go knock his socks off."  
Robin grabbed her purse and left the office.


	24. Chapter 24

Patrick was looking through a magazine when Robin came out. He looked up and was at a lose for words.  
"Hi." Robin said.  
"Hi." Patrick said. "You look amazing."  
"Thank you." Robin said. "You look very dashing yourself."  
"Are you ready to go?" Patrick asked setting the magazine down and moving over to her.  
"Yeah." Robin said taking his hand.

Twenty minutes later they were seated in a comfy booth at Maraschino's. They had arrived and were seated while several other couples had to wait. Their waiter brought over the best wine and said everything was on the house. They each ordered and then sat in the romantic ambiance.  
"So did you have fun with Brenda today?"  
"Yeah, we seem to click just right." Robin said. "So how did everyone take the news?"  
"They understood that you were grown up and didn't need to be smothered." Patrick said. "They said they would back off and call before they all came over. I was thinking we could throw a barbeque this weekend as a house warming party."  
"I like that." Robin said. "But I have never thrown a party before."  
"Ok, so it will take both of us, because I have never either." Patrick said. "We could always ask Brenda to help. She's a wiz at these kind of things."  
"I know." Robin said. "Well talk more about it tomorrow."  
"Ok, so Alan called and said he is meeting with the school to see about helping you get you license back tomorrow."  
"Really, I would love that." Robin said her eyes sparkling.  
"Yep, that way you can get the next part of your life back." Patrick said smiling.  
"I have a lot of catching up to do. I might even have to go back and take some courses over again."  
"Well he will arrange it with the school." Patrick said. "And you have the best doctor at GH at home with you."  
"I know, but I was top of my class." Robin said. "I can do it."

Dinner arrived and conversation flowed freely. Patrick was happy to see her at such ease and enjoying herself.  
"Do you want to order dessert?" Patrick asked.  
"No, I am so full, that Forgottii was amazing." Robin said. "I would rather go home to the peace and quiet."  
"Me too." Patrick said.  
They left the restaurant and headed home.

Brenda had put the finishing touches on the house about ten minutes before Robin and Patrick arrived back. She made sure to go a way Patrick couldn't spot her car. They pulled up to the house and Patrick opened her door and walked her to the house. As they entered he saw the candles and rose petals leading up the stairs.  
"What's going on?" Patrick asked.  
"The rest of our night." Robin said. "Tonight is all about us. I want to make love to you and I want you to make love to me."  
Patrick smiled and scooped her into his arms and walked up the stairs with her.


	25. Chapter 25

WARNING: For mature readers please. Rated M.  
chantel

He walked along the hall that was lit by candle light. Robin slowly kissed his neck. When they reached the room he carried her in and shut the door. He sat her on her feet.  
"Patrick, I don't know any of this." Robin said looking away ashamed.  
"It's ok. I will teach you." Patrick said. "That way we can go at your pace."  
"You are amazing you know that." Robin said circling her hands around his neck.  
"I try." Patrick said softly kissing her.  
"I want to be with you, I know that." Robin said. "I'm not scared."  
"I know, but if at any point you want to stop we can. I wont be mad."  
Robin smiled at his kind words and stepped back. She unzipped the side zipper and let the dress fall to the floor. She stood in her lace teddy.  
"Wow," Patrick said.  
"I wanted to knock your socks off." Robin said setting back to him.  
"Well you did that." Patrick said wrapping her arms around her.  
"I want you and I want us." Robin said leaning up and kissing him.  
Patrick picked her back up and moved over to the bed. He sat her on the edge and bent down to remove her shoes. Robin smiled with the care he was showing her. He slowly ran his hands up her legs. Robin reached for the buttons on his shirt and soon had it off. He let it fall and she ran her hands down his chest. Patrick's hands moved to the ribbons on her teddy. Slowly he undid the bow and let the material part. He looked her deep in the eyes and moved the straps down her arms. He ran his hands slowly up her sides to her breast. He ran a thumb over each nipple and watched as it hardened. Slowly he moved his mouth do replace his thumbs. He took each in his mouth and moved his tongue across them until she moaned. He worked kisses back up to her lips. He stood and she undid the belt and button on his slacks. They fell to the ground and he kicked them and his shoes off. Robin laid back on the bed as he guided her with kisses. He worked his way down passed her breast, down her stomach to the lace panties. He stood and lifted her to pulled them off. He sat her legs back down, parting them. Robin felt embarrassed but he leaned over her and kissed her.  
"You're beautiful." he whispered in her ear before descending her body again.  
He reached that v so sweetness and laid wet, lucid kisses on each side of her thighs. She moved as a bubbling sensation she never felt before started in her stomach. Patrick felt her go still and looked up at her.  
"Is something wrong?" Patrick asked.  
"No, I have never felt this before, but I love the feel of it." Robin said.  
Patrick smiled at her innocents and moved back down. He moved her legs further apart and moved his down his lips kissing her sweetly. His tongue circled her clit several times causing her to moan. He parted her lips a drew some of her sweet juices up and moved it around her clit again. He moved back down, this time allowing his tongue to fully enter his lips and taste the sweet walls inside. Robin felt the bubbling increase and then felt the fire burning deep within her. The next thing she knew it felt like the cork had popped. Patrick took in all the juices she let go. He worked his way back up and looked in her eyes. She looked at him and saw desire.  
"Do you want me to stop?" Patrick asked.  
"No, I'm not ready to stop." Robin said kissing him.  
Patrick moved fully between her legs and slowly entered her. He looked deep into her eyes. She starred deeply into his eyes telling him not to stop. His lips took hers again and she ran her nails down his back.

He made love to her for hours until they were both finally spent and she curled into his arms and fell asleep listening to his heartbeat knowing that her world was finally at peace.


	26. Chapter 26

A/N: I am jumping ahead here. Several months have gone by. Robin and Patrick are more in love with every passing day. It is now December and they are gearing up for Christmas. Robin is Patrick intern at work so she can become a doctor again. They work really well together.

"Patrick, what are we doing here?" Robin asked as they pulled up to the Home Depot.  
"We are going to celebrate our first Christmas with a bang." Patrick said leading her into the store. "Lights every where, a huge tree, real or fake is up to you. I want candy cane lights, snowmen that light up, reindeers, a blow up Santa and anything else we can find that we want."  
"A manger scene." Robin asked. "We had one at the home I grew up in every year. I loved it."  
"Ok, do you want a big one or one like this." He said showing her a small on they could set in the front window.  
"This one." Robin said. "I like it."  
Patrick placed it in the card. Soon they found lights, Robin liked the hanging stars, Patrick loved the giant globe with the penguins inside. They got this and that to decorate their house. Robin found a fake tree she liked and they got that, the got tons of garlands for hang and some other Christmas things to place around the house.  
Soon they had two carts full and headed for the check out. Patrick got several staple guns and staples along with several other hanging things. The check out lady smiled.  
"Some thing tells me your first Christmas together." She said.  
"Yep." Patrick said. "The first of many."  
They paid and headed out. The somehow managed to load it all in the car and headed home.  
"So what if we did a house decorating party?" Robin asked.  
"I like it." Patrick said. "And in fact I see everyone is here for that."  
They pulled up to there house.  
"Surprise." Patrick said. "I thought we would could start celebrating tonight."  
"I love it." Robin said.  
They climbed out of the car and greeted everyone. They unloaded and the men went up on the roof. The girls went inside to set things up. They placed the manger in the window and sprayed some fake snow around it with happy greetings in it. They set the tree up leaving it blank so Robin and Patrick could decorate it alone. They hung garlands up everywhere, wound it on the banister, put new table setting out, hung some mistletoe up over the entrance to the kitchen. Several sets of candles were placed everywhere and lights were hung too.

"Ok, so we are done in here." Anna said. "Should we go check on the boys."  
They put their coats on and went out. Most of the roof was done. The girls went about setting up the giant globe and the snowmen. The men worked the lights down the house. They worked together in setting up the candy cane fence, and several other things. The star lights hung along the porch. The girls wove garlands in the lights.  
"It beautiful." Robin said. "Thank you all for making this a wonder Christmas finally being home."  
"We are so glad you are here. We'll call and make plans for Christmas day." Anna said. "You and Patrick need some time alone."  
"Thanks mom." Robin said hugging her.  
Everyone left and Robin leaned against Patrick as they looked at their house.  
"Looks like Santa's work shop." Patrick said.  
"Yep, I love it." Robin said. "Do you think it will snow for Christmas?"  
"I put the order in." Patrick said. "Mother nature said she would be happy to. I told her it was your first Christmas home."  
Robin laughed and pulled Patrick to the house.  
"I am finally home." Robin said and Patrick scooped her into his arms and carried her inside.  
"Looks like the work shop exploded in here too." Patrick said.  
"Yep, but we still have a tree to decorate and a train to set up." Robin said.  
Patrick sat her down and they moved over to some bags on the couch. They spent several hours hanging old and new ornaments." Patrick told her stories about his childhood Christmas' and Robin told her some of the ones she had. Soon they finished and set up the train Patrick found and set it at the base of the tree. When they finished and cleaned up everything they went into the kitchen to find some dinner.  
"What do you feel like eating?" Patrick asked.  
"You." Robin said.  
Patrick chuckled and looked at her.  
"We should eat first." Patrick said.  
"But, see we have a problem, I have no appetite." Robin said slowly unbuttoning her shirt.  
"Well, then I guess we must work one up." Patrick said lifting her into his arms and carrying her back in the living room. He laid her down in front of the fire and they made love until their vision blurred and their breathing came in pants.  
"So, are you hungry now?" Patrick asked.  
"yep, how about we order Chinese?"  
"You're reading my mind. I'll call." Patrick said getting up and grabbing the phone and menu.  
Robin looked and told him what she wanted and he called. Their food was delivered twenty minutes later and they sat eating in front of the fire talking and knowing this Christmas was just the beginning. Robin knew the surprise she had for Patrick was going to make this Christmas and next years the best. 


	27. Chapter 27

Christmas eve Robin and Patrick threw a party for her their friends and family at their house. Robin couldn't stop smiling. She had it all. Her family and friends. So many people loved her and she loved them. Plus she knew life was only going to get better. She hadn't told Patrick about the baby yet, but she knew he would figure it out soon. She was after all four months and could feel her stomach growing round as their baby grew in her. But she wanted to hold out for one more night. She wanted it to be a surprise.  
"Hi." Kristina said. "Daddy said Santa is coming tonight?"  
"I heard that to. Did you send your letter in?"  
"Huh uh, weeks ago. I asked for a new dolly. Michael stepped on my other dolly's head."  
"Owe poor dolly." Robin said. "I think he will have a new one for you."  
"Really, I was really, really good this year." Kristina said her eyes lighting up.  
"Santa likes it when you are good, so if you were really, really good then he knows it."  
Kristina smiled big.  
"Michael said your house looks like Santa's toy shop."  
"I hear you house looks the same?" Robin said.  
"Yep, daddy said that way Santa knows we like it when he comes and he can smile."  
"Yep, how about we go get a cookie?"  
"Ok." Kristina said taking her hand and they walked over to the table.  
"Robin what kind of cookies does Santa like?" Kristina asked.  
"Chocolate, chocolate chip cookies." Patrick said.  
"We didn't make cookies for Santa this year. Mom was to busy at work."  
"Well I think I can help. I made lots of extras " Robin said. "I will put some on a plate before you go and you can leave them out for him tonight ok?"  
"Ok." Kristina said smiling.  
Patrick gave her a cookie and she ran to find her brothers.  
"You're amazing." Patrick said.  
"I had help learning how to be from an amazing man." She said leaning in and kissing him.  
Carols were song and food was eaten as the party went on. Robin loaded several plates of cookies for people to take.  
"Thank you." Kristina said. "Now Santa has a treat."  
"Yep." Robin said. "Merry Christmas."

Soon the house was empty save for Robin and Patrick. Robin sat in front of the fire as Patrick cleaned up. She knew the moment had come to tell him and she was trying to find the right words.  
"Hey, come here." Patrick said extending a hand and helping her up.  
He walked with her over to the tree.  
"Our first Christmas." Patrick said trying to wrap his arms around her.  
"Wait." She said turning around. "I have to tell you something."  
"What? Is something wrong?"  
"No, everything is good I hope. I have to tell you something."  
"Ok, tell away?"  
"Ok, I've been keeping something from you. I wanted to wait and tell you on Christmas Morning and it is after midnight so Christmas morning is here and I want to tell you."  
"Ok." Patrick said.  
"But I couldn't find the words so I want you to open this gift." She said picking up the red box from the bottom of the tree.  
They moved over to the couch and sat down. Patrick tore off the wrapping paper and then opened the box. Inside were several little outfits. He picked them up and looked at them.  
"Doll clothes?" Patrick said.  
"No, baby clothes." Robin said. "For our baby."  
"Our baby." Patrick said trying to get it all to link inside his head. "Baby, we're having a baby?"  
"Yep." Robin said. "In four months you'll be a daddy."  
"A daddy, to a baby." Patrick said. "Mine and your baby."  
"Yes." Robin said getting worried at the panic look on his face. "Patrick say something."  
"I need to take care of something." Patrick said standing up and moving to the door. He was out the door and down the street before Robin could think.  
"He's not happy. He doesn't want our baby." Robin said out load. "He walked away."  
Tears were pouring down her face and sobs began to wrack her body. She laid on the couch crying until she fell asleep.

Patrick finally knew his dreams were coming true. Robin was pregnant with their baby and the new year was going to be bless with happiness and joy. He walked down to the corner and met Brenda who drove them off in her car.


	28. Chapter 28

Patrick and Brenda drove to the small shop on the other side of town.  
"So Robin has no idea what you're up to?"  
"No." Patrick said. "Robin gave me some pretty big news before I left."  
"What?" Brenda said.  
"She said we were having a baby. I'm going to be a daddy." Patrick said.  
"What did you say to her?"  
"I didn't I just left." Patrick said thinking about it.  
"You jerk. You left after she told you about the baby."  
"God, she thinks I walked out on her."  
"We better hurry other wise you'll lose her and your baby." Brenda said walking into the shop.  
Patrick walked the glass cases looking inside.  
"This is it." Patrick said. "This one right here."  
A women came over.  
"I see. This one is very special." She said.  
"It's for a very special women." Patrick said handing her the money.  
"Thanks." Patrick said taking the ring and leaving with Brenda.  
"Ok, so I have candles, sparkling cider, rose petals and music in the bags in back." Brenda said getting her the car.  
"Ok, there is one more place we need to stop and I need you to call in one of your favors." Patrick said.  
Soon they made another stop and entered another shop. Soon they were loading things into her car and headed back to his place.  
She parked the car and he ran inside. Robin had fallen asleep He looked and saw the dry tear streaks on her face. Brenda started moving things upstairs. Patrick left Robin and went u to where Brenda was. They worked fast and sat everything up.  
"Ok, I will leave you to explain to her. And if you make her upset I will kick your ass." Brenda said quietly and walked out the door. Patrick shut it and walked over to Robin. He took her hand and kissed it.  
"Robin, baby wake up." Patrick said.  
Robin slowly opened her eyes and focused them on Patrick.  
"Leave me alone." Robin said. "I know you don't love me or this baby. We will be gone in the morning."  
"Now why would you say that?" Patrick asked.  
"because you walked out on me." Robin said. "After I told you about the baby."  
"I'm sorry. I should of told you Brenda needed my help. She called earlier and asked. I didn't mean to leave like I did."  
"Well you did and now I know you don't want me or this baby."  
"But I do." Patrick said. "I want you, this baby and many more."  
Robin closed her eyes as the tears welled up.  
"Robin, I have something I want to show you." Patrick said standing up. "I think this will make you believe in me again."  
He took her hand and stood her up. They walked up the stairs and down the hall.  
"If you think I am going to have goodbye sex with you, you are mistaken." Robin said.  
Patrick smiled and winked at her.  
"Just open this door." Patrick said.  
Robin opened the door and walked in. Patrick turned the light on and she saw it. A nursery.  
"Patrick?" Robin said.  
"After I helped Brenda, I asked her to help me and we stopped at this little shop and got these. I know the baby will need more, but this is were I want the nursery to be."  
"This looks amazing." Robin said. "So, you want this baby?"  
"Yes." Patrick said taking her hands. "I want this baby and so many more. I love you Robin and I want a life with you. I promise I will never, ever do anything as stupid as I did tonight again."  
"I love you too." Robin said leaning up and kissing him.  
"I have one more surprise." Patrick said shutting off the light and leading her to their room. He pushed the door open and she saw all the candles. They walked inside and he pressed play on the CD player. _The snow is falling the city is white Your eyes are shining like diamonds tonight And we're all alone There's no one home You're finally in my arms again The night is silent and Christmas is here I couldn't ask for more than having you here Cause I love you girl I'll always will And now I know the moment is right (the moment is right) _ "Dance with me Robin." Patrick said taking her hand and bringing their bodies close to sway to the music. _Cause I been waiting to give this gift tonight I'm down on my knees There's no better time It's something to last for as long as you live Tonight I'm going to give you all my heart can give _ Robin looked up at Patrick and smiled. She felt like finally all her dreams were coming true and it was this man here making it happen. _I thought i'll give you something shining and new I try to find something worthy of you but I realize When I looked inside there's something's money can't buy I feel the magic whenever you're near I feel it even more this time of the year Cause I love you girl I'll always will And now I know the moment is right (the moment is right) _ Patrick held Robin close to him and thanked the Gods that she hadn't left. That she was there and she was now here with him. "Today Robin is when all of our dreams come true." _Cause I been waiting to give this gift tonight I'm down on my knees There's no better time It's something to last for as long as you live Tonight I'm going to give you all my heart can give _"My dreams started coming true the day I ran away from Alex and met you. You are my dream and it has come true." Robin said leaning up and kissing him. "That day my dream ran into my life. Now we have a family and new dreams to make and see come true." Patrick said. _You know I'll always be true to you And you know I'm the one you can turn to Anytime Anyplace or Anywhere You know that I'll always be there Cause I been waiting to give this gift tonight I'm down on my knees There's no better time It's something to last for as long as you live Tonight I'm going to give you all my heart can give _The music stopped and Patrick looked down at Robin.  
"I have one more surprise." Patrick said.  
He got down on one knee in front of her. He pulled the ring box her got at the little shop and opened it.  
"Robin will you marry me?"  
"Yes." Robin said and Patrick slipped the blue diamond on her finger and stood up and kissed her. "Now make love to me."  
Patrick picked her up in his arms and they made love through out the night.


	29. Chapter 29

The next morning Robin woke and found herself wrapped in Patrick's arms. She smiled as the memories of last night came back.  
"Merry Christmas, soon to be Mrs. Drake."  
"It's Mrs. Dr. Drake." Robin said.  
"I love the sound of either one." Patrick said lightly kissing her next. "So what do we have planned today?"  
"Well, we are making the rounds. Since this year we don't have kids I thought it would be easier for us to go everywhere and visit."  
"When do we have to leave?"  
"I told Sonny we would be over at eight to watch the kids open presents." Robin said. "And I told mom and dad we would help them ay seven to deliver presents and food to the needy." She said allowing him to kiss her ear. "It's five thirty now so we have an hour before we have to leave."  
"Do you want to open presents now?"  
"Nope."  
"Do you want me continue this under the covers?"  
"Yep." Robin said turning her head and meeting his lips in a passionate kiss.

A half hour later they were climbing into the shower. Soon they were wet, soapy and running their hands all over each other. Patrick slowly ran his hands up her wet belly feeling the baby growing inside her.  
"Enjoy it now, because soon I will be as big as a house."  
"So much more of you to love." Patrick said catching her lips in a kiss.  
"God, I love you." Robin said.  
"I love you too." Patrick said picking her up and pinning her against the wall. She closed her legs around him drawing him into her. Slowly Patrick began moving in and out with passion and love. Robin threw her head back and exposed her neck to his wicked tongue. She moaned as he found her pulse and nipped at her neck. Soon she was running over the cliff and bit down on his shoulder taking him with her. As they came back to their scenes they cleaned off and moved out to the bedroom to get ready.

They arrived at Queen of Angels Church and meet Anna, Robert, Mac, Felicia and the girls.  
"Hi." Robin said. "What can we do to help?"  
"Patrick, you can help us move these boxes and luv you go see what is inside." Robert said.  
"Ok." Robin said. "Oh congratulation grandpa." Robin said kissing him on the cheek.  
"Grandpa." Robert and Mac said together.  
"Ask your soon to be son in law." Robin said and walked inside.  
"You're getting married?" Mac asked Patrick.  
"Yeah, I asked her last night." Patrick said moving the first stack of boxes.  
"Son, you're not marring her because of the baby?" Robert asked.  
"Nope." Patrick said. "I have been planning on asking her to marry me for awhile. I didn't even know about the baby until last night. But the baby makes all this so much better. Next year he or she will be here celebrating with us."  
"Well, you have seen to be a fighting force for my little girl so welcome to the family." Robert said.  
"Thanks." Patrick said. "I couldn't be happier."  
"Wait until you slip a ring on her finger and hold your little one for the first time." Mac said.  
"I am looking forward to it all. Robin is a dream come true." Patrick said.  
The boys went to work moving boxes, while Robin went inside.  
"Hello, hello." Robin said.  
"Well look who's glowing." Emily said. "A good glow I hope."  
"The best." Robin said. "And I hear I oh you a lot." She said hugging Brenda.  
"I only drove and help pick a few things out." Brenda said.  
"Oh please, you have been like a fairy good mother to me. Thanks to you Patrick and I are getting married and in no time we will have our first baby."  
"Well, I am glad I could help. You and Patrick show us love is real and sometimes it comes from the darkest of time." Brenda said.  
"Yes, it does. As does friendship. I would like you to be my maid of honor."  
"I would be happy too." Brenda said. "Let me know what I can do to help and I will."  
"I know, Patrick and I haven't talked about it much mainly we did, well you know, but I would like to be married as soon as possible."  
"Ok." Brenda said. "As soon has you have a date let me know and I can work my magic."  
"We'll all help." Liz said. "I am so happy for you."  
"Thanks." Robin said hugging them all.  
"Ok, ladies, time to work." Felicia said.  
They all went to work making sure the right gifts were in boxes and then tided a nice bow around it. Maxie got bored after they finished so she rapped a big bow around Robin stomach.  
"Is that for me?" Patrick asked coming in with the guys.  
"Maybe." Robin said. "We have to get going."  
"Ok." Patrick said. "What time do you need us back here?"  
"Umm one." Anna said.  
"Ok." Robin said. "Sonny invited us to celebrate with him and the kids and with Michael stuck his lip out in asking us I couldn't say no."  
"Not to many can." Bobbie said. "I am heading over myself."  
"Want a ride?" Patrick offered."  
"Sure, saves me some gas." Bobbie said.  
The three headed out and arrived at Sonny at eight. Michael and Kristina opened the door with big smiles on their faces.  
"I think Santa got them everything on their list." Bobbie said.  
"Merry Christmas." Michael said hugging Bobbie and Robin. Kristina hugged them all and then they showed them into the living room.  
"I see you made it." Sonny said coming in with a tray of coffee. "Carly and Jax are on their way so then we can get started. Would you like come coffee."  
"Love some." Bobbie said taking a cup and sitting next to Morgan who was looking at a book.  
"Thanks." Patrick said.  
"I can't." Robin said. "I'm pregnant."  
Sonny smiled and shock his head.  
"Well, congratulation." Sonny said. "How about some milk?"  
"Make it chocolate and your on." Robin said.  
"Ok, four chocolate milks coming up." Sonny said walking into the back.  
"Oh, Patrick we left the bag with gift in the car. Can you go get it?"  
"I can do that." Max said.  
"Ok." Patrick said handing him the keys. "They're in the trunk."  
"Ok." Max said leaving the room.  
Robin sat down and Kristina made her way over.  
"Santa liked the cookies you sent over."  
"Good." Robin said. "Maybe next year, you can help me make some."  
"Sounds like a good idea." Alexis said coming in with Molly. "I hear congratulations are in ordered."  
"Thanks." Robin said. "We are so excited and we are getting married too."  
"That is good news." Alexis said. "You'll make a lovely bride."  
"I hope." Robin said.  
Sonny returned with choclate milk and they waited for Carly and Jax to arrive. 


	30. Chapter 30

Soon Carly and Jax arrived and the kids dove into presents. Robin and Patrick got a few from the kids and several from Sonny and Alexis. Robin gave the kids her presents last and smiled as they ripped the wrapping paper away.  
"Cool, a know game for my x-box." Michael said.  
"It is rated for ten and younger." Robin said.  
"Thanks." Alexis said.  
"A new dolly." Kristina said. "And she has new clothes too."  
"Yep and it all fits in the case." Robin said. "So you can carry it where ever you go."  
"That's neat." Sonny said.  
"A truck." Morgan said opening "A big truck."  
"I used to have these when I was a boy." Patrick said. "They are so cool."  
"Thank you." Morgan said.  
"You are so welcome." Robin said.  
"Thanks you." Kristina and Michael said.  
"You're welcome." Robin said smiling.  
"And for baby Molly." Patrick said.  
Alexis helped her open it and revealed a baby jungle animal set.  
"I saw one of these and was thinking about getting it." Alexis said.  
"Well, now she has one." Robin said. "Oh, batteries for it." Robin said handing her a bag.  
"This is wonderful." Sonny said. "Thanks you."  
"I am happy they like their gifts." Robin said.  
"Dad are we going to have Christmas breakfast now?" Michael asked.  
"Of course." Sonny said. "You are joining us right?"  
"We would love to." Patrick said.  
"I am famished." Robin said.  
"Ok, well it is about done so how about we make our way to the dining room."

Soon they were eating and talking.  
"Robin did Santa bring you all you wanted for Christmas?" Kristina asked.  
"He sure did." Robin said. "And next year Patrick and I will have a baby to celebrate with us?"  
"That's cool." Michael said. "We can buy him or her presents."  
Robin chuckled and they talked about this and that until all the food was gone.  
"So what else are you doing today?" Sonny asked as they made their way back to the living room.  
"We are going back to help our families hand out Christmas presents and food."  
"Yeah, we should get going?" Patrick said. "It's almost noon and we have to stop at Kelly's to get pies from Mike."  
"We are happy you two could come. It was nice having you hear." Alexis said  
"It was our pleasure." Robin said. "You guys have been really great to me the past six mouth."  
"You're like family." Sonny said hugging her. "You guys are welcomed her anytime you want."  
"Thanks." Patrick said.

Sonny and Michael walked then out.  
"Merry Christmas." Michael said.  
"Merry Christmas Michael." Robin and Patrick said. "Have fun."  
They got in their car and headed out.  
"Think this time next year our little one will be celebrating his or her first Christmas." Patrick said.  
"I know." Robin said. "When I went shopping with mom and Brenda we saw all these things that said babies first. I think mom and Brenda are going to go crazy next year going to buy them."  
"I want our daughter to have everything." Patrick said. "A mother and a father who love him or her so much."  
"Patrick?" Robin said concerned. "You have said several things like that in the past few days what is going on?"  
"It's nothing." Patrick said.  
"No, it has something to do with your mom." Robin said. "Please Patrick tell me."  
"My mom left me and my dad when I was three. The first Christmas I remember. She said we needed some cranberry sauce and ran out to get some. Dad knew she wasn't coming back."  
"How?"  
"Mom was allergic to cranberries and dad didn't like them and I had never had them before. Mom seemed over whelmed and like she was hiding something."  
"Do you know what it was?" Robin asked looking over at Patrick who was keeping his eyes on the road.  
"She was having an affair and got pregnant." Patrick said. "She ran off to be with the other man. They have three children. Two girls Carrie and Jackie and a boy Trevor."  
"You have two sisters and a brother?" Robin said.  
"No, I don't." Patrick said. "The moment my mom walked out on me and my dad she was no longer my mom. Her kids are nothing to me and never will be. My dad stepped up and raised me. He Didn't run from his responsibilities. My mom did. She choose other kids over me, choose another man over my father and choose another family over the one she had." He sucked his breath in. "My dad didn't move on until he met Bobbie again. Bobbie helped him so much. Made him light up again. My mom just shattered him when she left. I think at times I can still see the shatter man."  
Robin just looked at the man she loved as she watched him fall apart.  
"Patrick, pull over." Robin said.  
"Are you going to be sick?" Patrick asked worried.  
"Just pull over." Robin said and Patrick did.  
He turned and looked at her.  
"Patrick I am not going to walk away. You don't have to live with this pain anymore. I spent years wanting a family of my own and now I have it. This baby and all future babies are going to have a mom and a dad."  
Tears fell from Patrick's eyes as Robin professed this to him.  
"I know." Patrick said weakly. "I know. And I am sorry."  
"You have nothing to be sorry about." Robin said pulling him to her. "Nothing at all."  
Patrick held her as they cried.  
"Patrick, I think there is something more important that we have to do today then help our families?"  
"What's that?" Patrick asked.  
"You need to tell your mom how much she hurt you and you need to tell her about the baby. Find peace Patrick for our baby."  
Patrick looked at her and knew it was the right thing to do.  
"Ok, but let's pick up the pies and drop them off first." Patrick said.  
"I have a plan." Robin said pulling out her cell. "What you need to do can't wait. You know where she lives right?"  
"Yeah, a few hours away."  
"Ok, start driving." Robin said punching in some numbers.

"Merry Christmas." Sonny said answering the phone.  
"Hey, Sonny's it's Robin. I need a favor."  
"Name it." Sonny said.  
"Patrick and I need to take care of something and I need you to either go yourself or send Max and get the pies from Mike at Kelly's and take them to Queen of Angel's church."  
"Ok, I will take care of it." Sonny said. "Are you ok?"  
"Yeah, we just reall yhave to do this. If anyone ask what is going on,. Tell them I am helping Patrick find peace like he has done for me. I am fighting for Patrick."  
"Ok. Call me when you get back so I know you are ok."  
"I will." Robin said. "And Sonny thanks you for helping."  
"My pleasure." Sonny said hanging up.  
"Looks like we are going to be playing Santa's helpers." Sonny said. "So you three up stair into your Christmas outfit and Leticia please take Molly and get her ready."  
The kids headed up and Sonny filled everyone in on what happened.

Robin and Patrick drove out of town for a few hours and the arrived in Heaven clear a small town around the same size as Port Charles but a little more clumy.  



	31. Chapter 31

Mattie looked at Patrick not believing the words he was saying.  
"Patrick, we have been apart for do long. I want us to have the chance to know each other. I want to get to know Robin, your baby. I want to be your mom again."  
"I have a mom?" Patrick said.  
"What? Noah remarried?"  
"Yeah, her name is Bobbie. She is a nurse at General Hospital where we all work. They got together when I was nine and married when I was thirteen." I have two step sisters and one step brother. My sister BJ died when I was eleven. My sister Carly has two boys and is getting married for the fifth time. My brother Lucas is in college at PCU. I have a family, a life. I don't want you in it. I don't want you anywhere near Robin or our baby."  
"I think we should go." Robin said. "Mac is expecting us for dinner at six."  
"Ok, well I guess this is it." Patrick said. "Goodbye."  
Patrick and Robin walked from the house and got in the car. They heard Mattie yelling after him, but didn't bother to stop. They except going. Robin looked and saw a few tears had escaped his eyes.  
"Pull over." Robin said.  
Patrick did and sat his head on his hands and cried. Robin moved over and held him in her arms.  
"It's going to be ok." Robin whispered into his ear.  
Patrick held her tighter until he knew she was real and was a dream he was going to wake up from. He knew he had to confront his past, he just didn't think it was going to be this hard. He always wanted his mom back in his life, but after what her reasoning was, he saw that she was truly selfish and wouldn't be a part of his life. His life was now with Robin and their baby. He had a mom and a dad. He had a life. A family that was always there for him. Sure they were a tight as everyone would love, but in times of need they were there and that's what always matter.  
"Patrick, are you ok?" Robin asked.  
"This is real right? You're not going to disappear and have all this be nothing. I'm not standing on the docks daydreaming this am I?"  
"This is real Patrick." Robin said lightly touching his face. "I am real. That night was real. I am here with you."  
She leaned forward and kissed him passionately. Pulling him closer and closer to her. Patrick giggled as Robin went to work on the buttons on his shirt.  
"Robin, we are in the car." Patrick said.  
"So, I want to make love to you." Robin said capturing his lips again. They don't know how they did it but soon she was on top of him and they were making love. The windows were steamed and the sounds of pure pleasure were all that could be heard.

A while later they were heading back into Port Charles. Robin smiled over at Patrick who was humming away with the radio. She loved looking at this man.  
"So, soon to be Mrs. Drake, did all your Christmas wishes come true?"  
"Most." Robin said. "Last year I wished I would find a way out and I did. I never dreamed I would be in love, having a baby and getting married. This is a life time of wishes coming true. I have my family and my life is wonderful."  
"You said most, what wishes haven't come true?" Patrick asked.  
"Patrick, most wont come true until this little one is born happy and healthy and until we are married."  
Patrick smiled at her.  
"This next year I plan on making every dream, wish and want come true."  
"My dream is a life with you and this baby, maybe a few more, my wish is that we are happy and healthy forever and my want is is, just you."  
"Mine too." Patrick said. "The past is behind us and the future is bright ahead."  
"Yes, we will remember the good times, the great time and we will make sure they are with us always." Robin said. "Fighting for Robin as you used to say is over. I can fight for what I want now, but I don't have to because I have it all. I have everything my heart wants. I love you Patrick Drake."  
'I love you Robin Scorpio." Patrick said leaning over and quickly kissing her. "I will always fight for you."  
"And I will always fight for you." Robin said. "Come on, Mac said dinner was at six and we are going to be late."

Soon they pulled up in front of Mac's house and stropped in the front yard as the snow started to fall all around them.  
"Now it's Christmas." Patrick said.  
"It most certainly is." Robin said jumping into his arms as he spun her around.

All their family and friends watched as the joy of the season beamed from them as the snow fell and life was finally at peace with joy and love all around.

The End

I hope you have enjoyed Fighting for Robin. I promise a fallow up with their wedding and one for when baby makes three.

chantel 


End file.
